


An Ocean For You And Me

by GravityLibrary



Series: Gravity's Jenos x Buck Trash Fire stories [3]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Choo Choo! HERE COMES GRAVITY'S TRASH TRAIN, Gay fish has gay thoughts for hooman even tho he fish, Little Mermaid Elements, Love transcending species, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityLibrary/pseuds/GravityLibrary
Summary: Merman Prince, Jenos, is at crossroads in his life. The freedom he desires so much is the one thing his father cannot give to him. But, he finds peace and happiness in going to view the stars, no matter how many times his own father forbids him to.Above the water or not, Jenos will see them as many times as he wants.But, one night, Jenos isn't the only one who wants to see the stars. There is another. Another who finds peace in the stars just the way Jenos does. And after a chance encounter in dangerous waters, he asks himself...What would I give to be with him?





	1. The Night's Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Choo Choo! It's Gravity's Trash Train arriving at your local station!
> 
> Oh god, this must be the trashiest thing I've written. So you guys can have it. Hopefully you'll like it as much as I hate it. Apologies for any mistakes because I'm lazy and didn't feel like proof reading it.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Jenos’ gaze was up at the ripples of the ocean, the air of the surrounding world pushing against it. It contained all Jenos wished for, the desire to leave his life behind and pursue another, the want to start again and to meet new people. For his outcome of life to be different. Being an only child, his destiny is to assume the throne of his kingdom.

 

Prince Jenos, what a title.

 

The title that was more a curse, it was what bound him to the kingdom, what kept him from what he wanted, what was used against him in arguments. No matter how many wished to be in his position, Jenos was the only one who wanted out of it.

 

The late night always gave Jenos time to think, time to dream and to be alone. Far away where no guards could find, and in a place nobody would dare to go. It’s difficult to see the stars through the ocean, the water distorts their beauty and doesn’t do them proper justice.

 

Jenos reached a single arm above the ocean waves, the cool night air hitting his skin. It was the same place that Jenos goes every few nights, the same rock formation that had been made into his special place. The same place that Jenos found perfect for viewing the stars that came out at night. The night sky twinkled in a way that no crown jewel could or ever would.

 

The dark blue mixed in with the smooth purple, decorated with the many stars that sat in the night sky. The calm and quiet of sitting in the dark of night only illuminated by the shine of the moon, the silence sometimes filled by an ocean breeze. The loneliness was serene to Jenos, forgetting the stress of what tomorrow would bring.

 

~

 

Whatever tomorrow would bring will be the furthest from nice, the calmness of the previous night had been enough to pull Jenos into sleep.

 

His fins hurriedly pushed against the currents of the water, weak attempts to rush as far as he could in the least amount of time. With Jenos’ past record of angering his father, there would be little leeway to escape his wrath this time around. Jenos knew full well his father wouldn’t tolerate more of his careless actions if he pushed his freedom to far. His privileges outside of the castle would slowly be taken away from him, and Jenos sees no need for an escort in a place he knows so well.

 

The tall golden spires of the castle slowly came into view, Jenos could already hear his father’s voice in his mind. He would be sitting on his throne, all high and mighty, watching the entrance of the throne room, expecting a guard to come in with Jenos by their side. He could just hear the lecture he was about to receive.

 

Unless, he could sneak his way inside.

 

Jenos has memorised all the halls and doorways, it should be a piece of cake to sneak back into his room as if he never left it.

 

Slipping past the guards and weaving through windows brought him to his bedroom. It all seemed too easy, much to easy. His father would never leave a window of opportunity for Jenos to win, it was his rules around here after all.

 

Jenos lay his fingers on the knob of the door, slowly twisting it, was this it? It couldn’t be this easy, could it?

 

His room had no unwanted visitors, everything where Jenos had left it the night before. A wave of relief washed over Jenos, knowing that he had made it back into his room. He might have to meet with his personal servant later, just to make sure nobody knew he left.

 

But his moment of peace didn’t last long, Jenos could hear it. The way the water kicked up and the force of which it moved.

 

Jenos would have to prepare for an earful.

 

“So, you’re back? I was beginning to think you wouldn’t return this time.” The sarcasm in his father’s tone only rubbed salt into the pre-existing wound, Jenos avoided his gaze, looking down at the floor where he wouldn’t have to face his father’s angered expression.

 

“Not going to say anything? Thought I wouldn’t find out that you didn’t come home last night?”

 

Still nothing. Sometimes silence was better, his father did rather like when Jenos didn’t talk back to him. It made him feel powerful, even over other royalty.

 

“What’s with your silence, boy? Still sulking since when I told you about the events of your next birthday? Here I thought I raised a stronger child.”

 

His next birthday, that’s right. The day Jenos would be given away like livestock.

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

“I’m going to go now, to stop myself from lashing out again at you. If you want someone to cry to, I’m sure Furia would love to hear your sob story, again.”

 

Jenos didn’t speak, his eyes still glued to the floor. His own servant and closest friend’s name being used against him. Jenos has been with Sarah as long as he could remember, he was there when her sister Abby was sacrificed to sharks to keep them from her village, she was there when Jenos was told about the upcoming events on his next birthday.

 

The days when Jenos’ parents agreed to let Sarah stay in the castle after she lost the last of her family were the greatest. On the condition that she became the personal servant of Jenos. Sarah was happy to oblige, even though it meant serving her closest friend, but Jenos wasn’t hard on her and she was grateful.

 

But she usually goes by her more common servants name, Furia.

 

Jenos’ father left the room, tension still thick in the water. And to follow behind his departure, Furia hurried herself into the room. Closing the door firmly shut behind her, she threw herself at Jenos into a warm embrace, her lips close to his ear, she whispered a quiet-

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Jenos perked up at those words, pushed Furia back with his hands, looking deep into her eyes.

 

“You have no need to apologise when I don’t know what you’re sorry for,” Jenos saw the hurt in her eyes, saw the pain and sadness.

 

“I- I didn’t know what I should’ve done when your father asked me where you were. He seemed so big and I seemed to small in comparison, I had to say something… To put it simply, I sold you out for not being home last night.”

 

Jenos was pained to hear those words. His closest friend, sold him out to his dad? Nobody would have known if she didn’t tell him.

 

“Let me be clear that he pressured me into speaking up about it,”

 

“You knew where I was? How?”

 

“It was getting really late, so I went looking for you in the obvious spots… I shouldn’t have said anything, but your father isn’t the nicest.”

 

Jenos wanted to yell at her, wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. Her words were only the truth, for anyone not to answer a direct question from the King, unless you were Jenos, he would show no mercy towards you.

 

“I- I understand… There wasn’t much you could do, as long as you’ll still be by my side.”

 

“I wouldn’t stand by anyone elses.”

 

“But, I think I need some time alone, just to think.”

 

“You never change, do you?”

 

“Never in a million years.”

 

The two both shared a laugh and Furia turned to the doorway, she gave Jenos a small wave and left. This kind of quiet wasn’t like what the beauty of the night gave him. This quiet was the kind that made you feel isolated and alone.

 

Maybe thinking alone was a good idea.

 

Jenos unlocked the window and left the safety of his room. His slow movements were fluid in the water. The warm water hugging his figure tight, it made him happier to know he wasn’t completely alone in the expanse of the ocean.

 

There it was, Jenos prized cave. Hidden well behind a wall of seaweed and coral.

 

The long tunnel twisted down, the shelves filled with trinkets aplenty. Collected from the many places he’s explored, even though the circumstances of some of the items he’d rather not think about.

 

But his favourite rested at the very bottom.

 

It was rusted metal, what appeared to be glass made a circle at the end and whenever Jenos looked into it, he could see things miles away. Sometimes he would take it to view the stars, making his view of them much clearer.

 

But the night was still what seemed an age away.

 

~

 

When the light dimmed, Jenos knew what time it was.

 

Under the cover of the darkness he left his room once more, sure that nobody had watched him leave, he made his way to his special spot above the waves. The moon was high in the sky and Jenos wanted to see it full front.

 

The outside air was cold on his skin, the salt-water breeze blowing through Jenos’ long hair. The night still young and stars still making their way into view.

 

Jenos found himself at peace when he look to the stars, he felt like there was more out in the world for him to discover, more things for him to do and more things he could be.

 

The only risks that Jenos took was that his special spot in the rocks was extremely close to land, and another castle at that. Sometimes it made Jenos wonder, that his dad is a King, yet he’s never tried talking to what might be the royalty on land.

 

But tonight, Jenos wasn’t the only one viewing the stars.

 

And they were beautiful.


	2. Wave Hello and Wave Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenos and Buck meet for the first time and Jenos' father is pushed even closer to not tolerating his son's behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back boys, don't expect nice updates like this all the time. If you have to wait a month or somethin' for the next chapter then whoops I guess.
> 
> Also I just want to put out there, that Jenos doesn't have the mask. His father has the mask, because I'm thinking of it as kind of like a family heirloom.

The night was serene and calming, the salty ocean breeze was one that Buck had gotten used to in all the years he lived by the sea. It’s smell always reminding him of home, clearing his head and reminding himself that even amongst all the chaos in his life right now there is always time for relaxation, always time for himself even as it sometimes seems like the ever-continuing cycle of royal problems will never leave an opening for freedom.

 

The pressure of finding a suitable bride weighing heavy on his mind, arranged dates and meetings for the many rich and noble women worthy of being married to the crown prince. Schedule showing no empty time for Buck to just be alone and enjoy the time he has left as a free man, the hectic times of his life only drawing closer.

 

But the nights were always free, always spent alone and always the time that Buck sets aside for a break from the daily life of hanging around women he doesn’t fancy. A time to truly be himself, in his pyjamas, barefoot on the sand just enjoying the atmosphere of a dark yet starry night. The stars twinkled with their aura of whites and greys, moon high in the sky beaming down a silvery shine onto the world that rests beneath it’s watch.

 

However, tonight he felt watched.

 

Buck knew it, it’s the feeling he gets when he makes public appearances. The feeling of a pair of eyes or sometimes multiple watching him, usually in expectation at something. Like when he is at the dinner table with his family and they expect a third party to settle a dispute, or when he makes an appearance in the nearby town the people have some extremely high expectation of him.

 

His eyes flicked up to the windows of the castle, scanning every window, nook and cranny. No sign of any people with prying eyes that would be willing to stay up late just to watch him look out at the ocean.

 

Buck dropped his head in a sigh, a wave of relief washing over his conscience. There was nobody there and he was almost certain of it, but he still felt off. The vague feeling of someone else’s gaze still echoing in the back of his head.

 

Tilting his head off to the side, spotting a collection of rocks and definitely what he was looking for.

 

What his eyes first latched onto was the intense gaze of whoever was watching him, the ocean blue reminding him of the deepest parts of the sea, the strong chiselled jawline that still had an air of femininity. Long cascading hair as blue as a cloudless daytime sky, hand clutched to their chest and the other resting on a rock. But, there was something Buck doesn’t see everyday at the other end.

 

There was… A fish tail underneath his human parts?

 

The soft blue shade shimmered in the moonlight, making reflective patterns on the water beneath him. For a solid few seconds, they locked eyes, unable to speak, move and Buck swore he was holding his breath. Lost in the deep blue eyes he had little time to react to a single blue flash followed by a large splash.

 

It was like this thing wasn’t even sitting right on that rock, it was there and then it was gone. Buck swore that his eyes weren’t deceiving him, his mind could never conjure something that looked so _human_ , and Buck would’ve known if he had a couple glasses during dinner, even though he shouldn’t be drinking, his father never fails to try to offer him a glass of wine every night, that of which is usually promptly turned down.

 

A single hand planted down on Buck’s shoulder, the silence of the approach was the only warning Buck had before being startled out of any thought he had or tried to have.

 

“Out again at night? That’s my thing and there’s only room for one of me in this world” The monotonous tone of Buck’s personal advisor gave him chills, his advisor isn’t particularly the nicest after all, but he does his job of stopping the prince from making bad decisions with his life.

 

“God damn… Koga you need to learn the damn phrase ‘personal space’, you’re gonna give me a heart attack one day and when I die, I’m draggin’ you down with me.”

 

“As much as I’d like to see you try do that, you need to go back inside. Y’know? Important stuff on tomorrow, meeting with your harem again, then we get to have a night to remember together, too bad the girls won’t be there though.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be inside in a minute, you can go now.”

 

“Alright, I trust you’ll be inside,”

 

Koga turned and disappeared, leaving Buck alone in his own mind. His thoughts trying to paint a picture of what the strange _person_ looked like. His memory visualising all of his features and trying to recollect the events of his departure.

 

~

 

Jenos pushed his tail against the water, rushing himself back to the safety of the castle. This was it, a human was probably going to follow him on a boat and find the secluded hideaway of the merfolk. Then the conquering of their entire kingdom would be his own stupid fault.

 

That’s only if he decides to follow…

 

Jenos doubted that he would, his eyes were soft and didn’t show any kind of malice or ill-intent. His features were soft and showed a sort of kindness, while his build was much larger than his own the soft emerald green of his eyes weighed out any kind of imposing aura he gave off.

 

Jenos’ swimming became staggered while trying to focus on his thoughts, his attempts at steering himself in the right direction were met with failure and he found himself barrelling straight into a familiar face.

 

“Oh my goodness, I found you, I was afraid that I would have to think up some excuse as to why you weren’t back yet.”

 

Thank the lord, it was just Furia.

 

“I just got caught up in something, I-I… I didn’t mean to take so long” Jenos tripped over his words, drawing out his sentence, trying to articulate a proper sentence from his clouded head.

 

“You look really red, if you have a fever, I can take you to see the royal nurse.”

 

“N-no… I can just- I’ll sleep it off, I should be fine,”

 

“I hope you’ll be fine too, but if you need anything, I’m all ears.”

 

The trip back home was spent in a comfortable silence, both quietly enjoying the others company. Even as a royal or an attendant to a royal, it’s always nice to relax sometimes.

 

~

 

The golden spires of the palace came into the view of the two merfolk, the both were relieved to finally be given a chance to rest after the long day. The silence of the night had most guards and maids retired to their beds, prime time for Jenos to sneak into the safety of his bedroom.

 

The two of them parted ways in the main hall, going their separate ways for the night. But what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?

 

You get family time.

 

“Young man, don’t think I can’t see you!” Jenos’ father spotted him from around a corner, no matter how well Jenos knew the layout and halls of the castle, his father will always know it better. It’s a no brainer, but sometimes Jenos wished he would keep the damned knowledge to himself.

 

“I was just retiring for the night, you need not worry about me right now,” Jenos gave a curt response to his father’s words, turning to directly meet his heavy gaze.

 

“You were up at the surface again weren’t you!? Don’t think I don’t know about what you like to do in your spare time?” The super imposing tone of his father was forcing Jenos to back down, but he wasn’t going down without a fight this time.

 

“So what if I was there?! It’s none of your concern anyway!” Jenos turned to face his father, arms crossed and staring him down with an iron glare.

 

“You know how dangerous it is up there!”

 

“Like you’ve ever met a human! You’d have no clue what they're like, you just let a single event dictate how you perceive something! Not all things will be exactly as you say they will, sometimes they can be different!” Jenos tested how far he could push his father before he finally snapped on him.

 

“Don’t think you’ll be going anywhere tomorrow son! You’ll be staying inside and don’t think I’ll be letting you go anywhere!”

 

Jenos pushed his arms down by his side, letting out a large huff and retreating into his room and slamming the door as to emphasise his anger. Locking his door and burying his face into the pillow of his bed, feeling his eyes start to sting and well up.

 

Jenos predicted it, his freedom would soon be stripped away from him. His own mind trying to comfort himself, thoughts of the mysterious man he met comforting him. Jenos had the thought of being consoled by those soft features.

 

But does it even matter when you have a father like Jenos’ having control over you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to burn a boat in one of the next couple chapters.
> 
> See you around my dudes.


	3. Curiosity is Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proper topic is brought up to do with Buck's future as a king, and Jenos discover's something and gets more than what he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of names for the parents. I finished this chapter early, so you can have it now. My kokoro goes dokidoki so muthafukkin fast when I think about this in my head. Apologies for mistakes because I'm lazy as phuk. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the last 2, so...
> 
> Go nuts dudes

With the coming off the new morning was the same sunlight that streams straight through the cracks in Buck’s curtains. Always in the wrong spot and leaving small lit streaks across the floor and waking him with their bright glow. Another day, a new day, a bright day. Buck never really had dark days, he was born with a silver spoon and because of being the crown prince he was always treated as such. There was never a day where Buck despised his position, only days where he was bored of it, but he was grateful for everything he had and all the people that looked up to him.

 

But in exchange, he is expected to uphold familial traditions and continue to execute them without fail. Buck takes that expectation with a grain of salt, he can have all he wants except for a few certain things, he doesn’t like being restrained but the amount he gets given and the amount he can do far outweighs the very few things that are set in stone for him.

 

A soft knock rung out through the room, the same signal at the same time each morning. Buck’s eyes slowly opened, blinking as to wipe away the sleep.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be… down in a minute.” Buck drawled out his words in a sleepy haze, his own weight magnetising his body to the bed, refusing to budge from the comfortable position.

 

Buck dragged his body out of the warm cocoon his body had made overnight, pulling his feet behind him on the floor towards his over-sized wardrobe. An assortment of clothes he’s never worn or never will wear. Collection of suits from family of ages ago, way too may pairs of shoes and socks that his mother forces him to keep and then the clothes he actually likes to wear. Which usually consists of a few certain sets of pants, his favourite tunics and a pair of shoes he refuses not to wear.

 

Buck pulled on a simple white tunic and a well ironed pair of black dress pants, slipped into his favourite pair of shoes and left his room for the dining hall to meet his family for the routinely family breakfast. Breakfast usually consisted of light-hearted banter and joking, but as of late it’s been more serious conversation about Buck’s future when he inevitably becomes the king one day.

 

Polite greetings to each of the servants, keeping the mood of the palace always high keeps loyalty of the servants and people in check. Wouldn’t want an uprising or a rebellion, considering that Buck already has enough on his plate right now.

 

A servant bowed at the crown prince and pulled the door open to the dining hall, his parents already sitting in waiting. Queen Brittania already adoring her favourite jewels and makeup, King Bertholdt held his crown high on his head, even at the table during breakfast he saw fit wear it. Buck never understood why the two of them were always so well dressed at a family meeting between just the three of them at breakfast.

 

Food already spread out at Buck’s usual seat, he pulled his chair out without even uttering a word of greeting to his parents.

 

“Good morning to you too son, a lot of things on you mind I presume?” Brittania’s soft and sweet voice was the most soothing sound to anyone’s ears, the voice that Buck had grown up falling asleep next to after a bedtime story, her round face complimenting her features even with her wrinkles and imperfections, the spitting image of a queen.

 

“At least give the boy some time to wake up before pressing him with your questions dear, you know he probably got woken up a few minutes ago.” Bertholdt’s voice was the verbal embodiment of an iron grip, it radiated confidence. It was the voice that lead the people of their kingdom to a better and brighter future. His features were jagged and straight, high cheekbones and narrow eyes that gave him an air of superiority, the spitting image of a king.

 

That of which made Buck feels like a nervous sod of emotional mess. He wasn’t really the ideal king, he didn’t have that aura of confidence and leadership. He was… a person… of royal descent… Not necessarily a flop of a royal, but not really the perfect one either. He didn’t have any traits that defined him as a royal, but his mother always told him that once he ruled, he would find those traits soon enough.

 

“So, have you made your decision yet on who you prefer out of the ladies you’ve been presented with?” Brittania sprung the question up out of nowhere, almost causing Buck to spit out his coffee. That’s right, the girls, and the celebration tonight.

 

“I do take that as a no, dear you must decide soon. Your birthday is so soon, and you still have not found a suitable wife out of the ones we’ve brought for you?” Brittania almost sounded annoyed at the lack of interest from her son, after all he was the prince and was expected to marry to continue their royal lineage. Despite her soft features, Brittania was a woman of tradition

 

“It matters not right now, he should be getting excited about the celebrations tonight! No other nobles present, just the people you requested and the girls won’t be there. It’ll just be you and your closest friends.” Bertholdt always has the tendency to make good situations out of bad or awkward ones. Even though he appears to be harsh and critical, he can be very compassionate when it counts.

 

“I guess I am kinda pumped to see all of my friends before my life really does become a walking nightmare for a few weeks.” Buck sighed and put his head in his hands, still tired from just waking up and not emotionally ready for the pressure of family tradition. A small smile still finding a way onto his face from the thought of seeing all his friends again.

 

“That’s the spirit”

 

~

 

“Yes, your highness, he’s been in his room all day.” Furia’s worried tone only accentuated her words, Jenos could be calm at times, but today he didn’t seem calm, he just seemed sad.

 

“I don’t know what to do with him, I really don’t. I give him so much yet the one thing he wants to do I cannot let him have.” Contrary to what many guards and servants in the castle think, King Joslyn cares deeply for his son, Jenos, considering that he’s the only immediate family he has left. He wants to keep his son safe but in doing so he’s only made his life more stressful.

 

“He’s just really stressed right now, it’s just his way of relaxing. You can restrict his contact with the land but it’s not wise to do it by locking him away entirely.” If there was anyone that knew Jenos best, it was Furia. She sees through his bluffs and lies, his barriers he attempts to lay down to deter others from talking to him, have no effect on Furia.

 

“I know, it’s just… I know he’s not happy about this whole ‘arranged marriage’ going on, but he should know that it’s for the family, I won’t see our line perish here.”

 

“You know that he doesn’t handle well with immediate news like this, if anything, granting him that extra freedom would prevent misbehaviour because he would slowly be able to trust you more and would gain more respect for you.”

 

“I just want him to be safe, but you’re right, I never thought I would do this, but I’ll go call off the guards outside his room, you just make sure you know where he is at all times.”

 

~

 

“So, now that you’re not locked in solitude thanks to me, where do you want to go?” Furia was relieved to know that she was able to convince even King Joslyn that the first step to building a stronger relationship between him and his son, would be a sense of trust. That Jenos disobeys his father because of how much distrust he has in him.

 

“I just want to go into my trove, it should calm me down.”

 

“Whatever you say”

 

The soft quiet freedom of the open ocean was all Jenos needed, even if one day he wouldn’t be allowed to ever go above the water again, there were still plenty of things he could enjoy under the waves. The ocean was a natural beauty after all, small waving strands on seaweed grown on intricate formations of rocks. The short stubs of coral and anemone poking out of small crevices, glittering the grey with specs of a bright rainbow.

 

Furia pushed herself forward to move the large rock out of the way of Jenos’ treasure trove. The rigged walls of the cave each holding pieces that have been collected over the past years of his life. Unnamed trinkets and strange blocks, some falling apart though, and crumbling under themselves.

 

Hours passing with the two of them rearranging every single gadget, gizmo and trinket. Big decisions of how to organise them, into groups of their shape, size or colour. Each one different and each one holding a use. Jenos found relaxation in the productivity, the time he spends making use of himself he finds a kind of satisfaction.

 

~

 

“It’s been hours… Your father will be awaiting your return soon.” Furia draped herself over one of the shelves. Her back stretched outwards towards Jenos, her face red from exhaustion and tail flopped over to her side.

 

“It doesn’t seem finished, my work isn’t complete yet, so I have no reason to stop.” Jenos kept his face away from Furia, occupied with his current work, deep in concentration.

 

“Even _you_ need to take break sometimes, if you need a break then nothing is stopping you.” Furia made a pitiful attempt to get Jenos to stop his current work, but nothing could break the spell of his high level of focus. “It’s getting really dark and you don’t want to be swimming back in the dark, do you?”

 

“I do it all the time, it won’t hinder my performance.” Jenos refused Furia’s weak attempts at making him stop. The ball was rolling and it didn’t have plans on stopping _, yet_.

 

The harsh sound of a boom vibrated through the water, heavily startling Jenos out of his concentration. Streaks of colour bursting through the opening of his trove, the light beaming down onto his telescope creating a kaleidoscope of geometric coloured shapes. Jenos had to investigate.

 

Trusty telescope in hand, he made a quick escape outside of the cave. Furia following close behind, curiosity getting the better of her logic and judgement. A large shadow was cast over the ocean floor, both looking in the direction of the large block. Wooden planks lining the surface, curved in that it could only be one thing.

 

A boat.

 

“It’s not wise to go near the boat, we do want to stay safe after all.” Furia gave her forewarning to Jenos, her concerns very much justified as for the spoken danger that is the outside world.

 

“It’s why I brought this, it magnifies what I’m trying to look at.” Jenos waved the telescope in front of Furia, pulling it up to his face to peer through the glass, only to pull it back down. “It’s much to close, we’ll have to see it for ourselves.” Jenos swam off in the direction of the surface, Furia chasing to try and grab his fin in an attempt to stop him.

 

“Do you know how dangerous that is? I’m not going to let you risk your life just because you’re curious!” Furia tried to claw at Jenos’ tailfin, her speed was not enough to close the gap.

 

“It won’t hurt us if they don’t notice, do not let curiosity hinder you, let it guide you.”

 

“But… I’ve never above the ocean, rules are set for a reason you know”

 

“Experience is the best teacher, you should be safe.”

 

“’Should be’? When I get captured I’m blaming everything on you.”

 

Jenos stifled a laugh, getting closer to breaking to surface. Furia giving in to his urge to follow the curiosity to know and see more. The crashing sounds getting louder and the colours getting brighter, while still a fair distance away from the boat, the noise was still very prominent.

 

The two broke the surface, cool air hitting their skin. Furia glancing around in different directions, oceans for a long way, but far away it still hit land. The first time the wind had cooled her skin and dried the water, the feeling of dryness was an unusual sensation to Furia, but Jenos was all but used to the experience.

 

“I can’t see much from here, we need to get closer.” Jenos pushed forward and dropped his telescope behind him, Furia not objecting as she was in part more than a bit curious herself. Pulling themselves closer to the boat where they could see the contents of what was on board. Bright explosions and loud cheers filled the air and had somewhat of a celebratory atmosphere.

 

Jenos pulled himself up the side of the boat on a ladder, Furia following soon behind. Both resting to get a good look at the commotion on the boat. But something else caught his eye on the boat, not the explosions, not the loud cheering.

 

There he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna burn this sucker down.
> 
> Toodles.


	4. My Song of The Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All celebrations must come to an end, and this one truly went out with a bang and up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm it's me. Who else would it be? Satan?
> 
> Have the next chapter of trash, I almost tried hard.

The lights were much to bright and the yelling and cheering much to loud, but, even among the large crowd, Jenos’ eyes still found him.

 

Keeping a close, watchful eye on Buck, Jenos still made a proper attempt to lay low and stay out of other peoples prying eyes. Furia, still getting the ropes of being above the waves and struggling to hold herself up without the support of the water around her body as a cushion, fearing that she could scratch her pristine scales on a piece of wood at any moment.

 

Jenos was lost in a daze, but you couldn’t tell even if you tried. It’s in his nature and his blood to be able to hold his own and keep a straight face, what kind of royal would he be if he couldn’t do that?

 

“W-wait, what are you looking at… you seem really focused.” Furia gave out a breathy whisper right up against Jenos’ ear, keeping her voice low even among all the commotion.

 

“If you can’t notice him, you don’t deserve to.”

 

“How rude, I thought I was your friend.”

 

All of the people on the boat came to a silent whisper, the two mers afraid that it was a cause of them being spotted, but nobody paid their direction any attention, a single man stood on what looked like a podium, tapping a nail against a glass.

 

“Now, I understand that you are all having a wonderful night, I mean, who wouldn’t think it’s great considering I’m here.” The strange man flicked a strand of silver hair out of his face, pushed out of their eyes by what looked like a large headband. His words caused the crowd to simultaneously laugh.

 

“I think you all know why you’re here, a certain special someone is going to be getting one year closer to death soon, and that means our entire kingdom is going to be laid in his irresponsible hands.” The words once again causing a good chuckle to wave its way across the audience.

 

“Now, no good birthday goes by without some kind of present.” The man reached his hand to a large white cloth that was covering a tall structure, pulling it off in one clean sweep, it revealed something that Jenos would kill to own.

 

It was the perfect statue of Buck, all features perfectly outlined in smooth stone. It portrayed him in a strong way, a statue that would be made to commemorate the crowning of a king. For all Jenos knew, all people in that castle had statues.

 

All people present erupted into applause and cheers, Buck’s cheeks becoming visibly red from the amount of people congratulating him, even though it wasn’t even his birthday yet and all he managed to do was to not die in the past year. Even though he almost did, the ocean doesn’t seem to be kind to Buck, he never properly grasped swimming and the ocean never welcomed him, so in return, he never welcomed it.

 

All was loud and fireworks filled the sky once more, after all, if it was the celebration of an upcoming king then the arrangements would be extravagant and would last throughout the week. New kings don’t get crowned all the time.

 

Everything was loud and the colours were shielding Jenos and Furia’s eyes from anything they were trying to look at, but they were still having a good time indulging in what the humans do to celebrate.

 

But, a party can only go so long.

 

A loud boom, followed by an audible crackled along with a heavy vibration scared Jenos and Furia back into the safety of the water. The boat shook and smoke started to rise up from the water, panic was audible in the air, the atmosphere waving a spell of fear and the two mermaids couldn’t help but stay and stare. The display, beautiful yet incredibly deadly to any human trapped inside of it, hooked them in.

 

People retreated into the water, too preoccupied with escaping to notice the presence of Jenos and Furia. But, Jenos kept a close eye on one in particular, he looked hesitant to enter the water. ‘ _It’s okay, if you enter the water, I will get you’_ , Jenos couldn’t hear anything in those moments, not even Furia’s cries to swim away and get to safety. His entire focus was on the strange man, Jenos stuck close by the boat, watching him closely as to make sure he was safe.

 

The water was never something that Buck took kindly too, but today he would have to trust and pray to any god out in the world that he would survive.

 

The water rushed past his features, eyes stinging from the salty ocean water. The instinct to find some kind of safety weighed heavy on his mind. Buck’s panic was visible on his features, not being able to breathe under the water, he struggled to reach the surface in formal attire, pieces of the boat drifting overhead and the inevitable end that was death seemed nearer and nearer.

 

Jenos contemplated doing something, but, was scared. Scared that he would get punished for helping someone who was drowning, even if it was truly was the right thing to do, saving someone else’s life, stranger or not.

 

Buck’s eyes fluttered shut and he puffed out a large breath under the water, almost as if giving up in trying to reach the surface. That’s when Jenos knew he had to do something. Shooting over to his position, Jenos reached under Buck’s arms and pulled him close to his chest, making sure to have a close watch on his breathing and heartbeat, keeping him close while swimming. Making a beeline for nearest land.

 

The time seemed to pass so slowly, Jenos sometimes having to stop to bring the body above the surface to allow for breathing. This was definitely the most stressful thing Jenos has ever done, the life of a loved and cherished human was now resting on his shoulders. The mere thought of being the one responsible for losing him was already too much, Jenos already does enough to stress and pressure others, it’s time he makes up for it.

 

It felt like the time he was swimming went on for hours, that the ocean just kept on going to stop Jenos from reaching safety.

 

The sand started to become more common, and as itchy and irritating as he felt it on his skin and scales, it was a sign that the land was getting closer and that he didn’t have much further to go before reaching some kind of bank. The land was a small sandy inlet that was surrounded by rock, Jenos had never been there before, but he could always find his way back to the castle and Furia would probably be out looking for him anyways.

 

Jenos hauled the large body onto the sand, pulling him up the shoreline until he was completely out of the water. Jenos wasted no time in making sure he was breathing and his heart was beating.

 

Jenos pressed his ear against Buck’s chest and was pleasantly relieved to hear the steady sound of a heartbeat and feel the soft rise and fall of his chest to signify breathing. Jenos wasn’t too uncomfortable just laying on top of the beautiful stranger, the sound of his heartbeat lulling him into drowsiness, even though he was wet, sandy and probably going to wake up soon.

 

Jenos had time to worry about his choices later, he had all the time in the world to stress about it, but for now, sleep.

 

~

 

The morning sun peaked over the horizon, it’s bright rays alerting Jenos to the brand new day. Perking his head up to see the person he fell asleep next to. Positioning himself over the top of Buck to get a better look at his face, he ran a hand along the edge of his face and underneath his jawline, admiring all of the pristine and smooth features of the man.

 

Jenos remembered that when he was a child, and when he was scared, back when his mother was alive, she would sing to him. While Jenos is not truly a compassionate person, he was still empathetic towards others, and felt the need to calm even a stranger. The way his mother raised him would not go in vain, he would cherish every memory he had of her.

 

_The arms of the ocean,_

_Hold you dear to it’s heart,_

_It’s what makes us all one,_

_Even in a world seeming so far away,_

_Let the strength of the waves carry you,_

_Back to where you began,_

_May the song of the deep,_

_Bring you back to me,_

_I wait to se-_

Jenos’ happy singing time was cut short due to the sudden movements of the man below him, causing him to jump back in fright. A slight stretch from him, but nothing else. However, Jenos still willed himself to be cautious.

 

Buck’s eyes slowly cracked open, blinking a few times to wash away the sleep, but not getting rid of the throbbing pain in the back of his head. His eyes caught sight of the figure on front of him, pushed backwards and down at his feet. He couldn’t help but think that he looked a little familiar, his vision was slightly blurry, but he could still make out the long coils of blue.

 

_”Your Highness! If you’re out there somewhere, we need a sign!”_

Jenos heard the loud screams of a familiar voice from the last night, obviously someone looking for Buck, he debated leaving him behind or not, the magnetising feeling of wanting to stay. However, Jenos was worried about these strangers finding him and so he retreated back into the water, but still watched from a safe distance. Buck watched him flee, beautiful and elegant blue scales catching all of the sun’s light in a perfect way and putting itself on perfect display for Buck to see, but his attention was caught by the yells of Koga and a few other common servants.

 

“Oh, thank the lord we found you! I don’t know what I would’ve done if I didn’t find you, it would be _my_ head on the wall.” Koga stretched out a single hand to Buck and he took it, pulling himself off the ground and pulling awkwardly on his wet and sandy clothes.

 

“I just don’t get it though, I thought you couldn’t swim. How the hell did you manage to get back to land? I almost thought for sure you would’ve drowned, when I couldn’t find you in the water last night, I started thinking of the worst.” Koga didn’t think that Buck learned to swim overnight, Buck never had the knack for swimming, no matter how hard he tried.

 

“Some- Someone… Sorry- I’m just real tired. Someone saved me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind that, I just needed an excuse to validate that Jenos can sing. I was thinking of writing out the song, but no, you can have it.
> 
> Toodles.


	5. Collide Like the Waves to the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furia finds a way to help Jenos with his feelings, even though she also tries to convince him of a few things. But, even when all seems calm and quiet, there will always be someone in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are not ready, you are not ready.
> 
>  
> 
> Imma destroy this child's hopes and dreams. He gonna be sad af at the end of the next few chapters.

“Someone saved you? Are you sure it’s not the seawater?” Koga looked dazed, his head cocked over to the side. Serious situation be damned, who cares if Buck could’ve drowned and over night nobody would’ve known until the next morning. “You’re kidding? Next thing you’re gonna tell me is that you got saved by a fish”

 

Buck coughed, only twice. That’s all he needed to communicate that it may or may not have been what he was going to say next. “I mean… I was pretty tired but… What I saw wasn’t really too human…”

 

“Okay stop, did you have anything to drink?”

 

“No! He was there! Damn, why don’t you believe me?”

 

“Because you openly admitted to, ‘being rescued by a fish’. I’m not getting what part of that I’m supposed to believe.”

 

Buck let out a huff, almost as if he was five. Crossing his arms over his chest and avoiding Koga’s gaze. “No matter, I need to get back in the castle and shower, I smell like crap.”

 

“At least that’s something we can agree on.”

 

~

 

Jenos spiralled around the halls of the castle, his mood lightened from the strange yet dangerous encounter with his mysterious man. What seemed to be forever ago, Jenos let a smile creep across his face, almost as if he was a girl and her first crush.

 

Which he pretty much was.

 

Jenos let others stare, he didn’t mind. People stared at him all the time, being an only child he gets a lot of attention, it’s not any different. He’s known for being quite stale and stubborn with others, a mixture of teenage angst and cold glares, but not today, even on some days, Jenos was allowed to show his happiness to others.

 

It not going unnoticed by anyone, with the castle servants being the first to notice his unusually happy mood, followed by his own family. Which Jenos didn’t know if he was happy or not about them noticing.

 

“Good morning father, I trust you had a good night’s rest.” Joslyn was startled by his sons happy mood, it also not going unnoticed by Jenos’ closest friend and servant, Furia, whom of which rounded a corner at the sound of a happy tone that was all too familiar to her. Jenos swirled off past the two of them, shock being the only expression on their faces, Furia pushing out a sigh and looking off in his direction.

 

“Furia… Might you know what broke my son? I haven’t seen him smile like that since his mother was around…” Joslyn looked down to meet Furia’s eyes of golden honey, her expression just as confused.

 

“I think I get it Your Highness, Jenos is in love”

 

“My son..? In love?” Joslyn only looked into Furia’s soft eyes and smiled.

 

~

 

Jenos tumbled and twirled his way down to a safe spot to drape himself over a rock, a small giggle escaping his lips, the surrounding fish showing more than a little bit of interest in his mood. The colours of the corals and plants creating a kaleidoscope of colour with the light that beamed straight down onto Jenos’ figure.

 

_“Hey! Jenos where are you!?”_ Furia’s voice sounded out through the water, catching Jenos’ attention to sit up in alert.

 

“Over here!” Jenos called out in return to grab Furia’s attention

 

“There you are, I just had to check up on you considering that you didn’t come home last night, _again._ You are immensely lucky that your father didn’t give you an earful for it, your good mood must have rubbed off on him, he does love you after all, I’m sure he didn’t want to tarnish your once in a year good mood.”

 

“I guess I truly am lucky, where would I be in this world without you, after all, the life of another weighed heavily on my shoulders, I couldn’t let him die” Jenos had a look of compassion in his eyes, soft features properly expressing his true feelings.

 

“So that’s where you were, you stayed with your mysterious man all night just to make sure he didn’t drown.”

 

“He survived, I’m glad. I would’ve never forgiven myself if I let him die.”

 

“When did you become so sappy?”

 

“Since I met _him_ , he understands what I’ve seen in the stars. I’m sure he would understand me.” Jenos held a hand to his chest, looking up at the bubbles floating up to the surface. They let the water carry them, nothing stopping their path.

 

“Jenos Star, First Prince to the Throne of The Mermaid Kingdom, Son of King Joslyn, do you hear yourself?! What part of you is telling you that you should engage in a romantic relationship with a human you’ve met twice!”

 

“It’s something about him, just something that seems to pull me in about him, something that makes me want to know him better. I won’t let you or anyone else stand in my way.” Jenos’ tone turned cold again, his blue eyes glaring daggers into Furia’s being, she backed down before he had the chance to lash out.

 

“Just… There are plenty of more fish in the sea, I’m sure you could find someone else that would fir your very rare and precise tastes.”

 

“And be to late and end up in an arranged marriage with someone I don’t love or care about?”

 

“Jenos, you don’t seem to understand that this person is in the exact same boat as you. She had no clue if she’ll actually love you and yet she is in the marriage too.”

 

Jenos took a few seconds to take in those words. Furia was right, no matter how much Jenos complained about it, the Princess was in the exact same situation, she had no clue whether or not she would like being married to Jenos, even if she would like him at all. A single sigh slipped through Jenos’ lips, it was only fair that he acknowledges that whoever this girl is, she obviously is having the same troubles as himself.

 

“Jenos, also, I have something I’d like to show you…” Furia stretched out a hand to Jenos, and he accepted, letting himself get pulled through the calm of the ocean along with his best friend. Leading him along a path that was all to familiar to him, the same opening to his favourite place. “Also, before I show you, I found your strange pipe on the ocean floor.” Furia reached behind a collection of rock and coral and pulled out Jenos’ telescope, pushing it into his grasp, he held it tightly to his chest and let his gaze flicker to the opening of the cave. It being slightly broken and open wider than usual.

 

“Okay, close your eyes,” Furia crept up behind Jenos and put her hands over his eyes, forcing them to be covered. She guided him through the entrance on the cave, following a familiar path down to the bottom of the tunnel. “Okay, you can look now.” Furia released her hands from Jenos’ eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the change of light. He saw something that he never expected to be inside his own cave.

 

It was the statue, posed in all it’s glory, the spitting image of the real deal. Jenos could almost feel stinging in the corners of his eyes.

 

“H-how did you get it here?” Jenos turned to Furia and threw himself right into her loving arms, warmed by her embrace like a flame to ice.

 

“A lot of time and a few extra helping hands that I was able to convince to help me move in into here. So if anything you should be thanking them.”

 

“I can’t thank you enough… You’ve done so much for me, what kind of prince would I ever be without you.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me, just let me know that you’re doing alright, because I know you have a tendency to bottle things up, I’m here for you.”

 

“Yeah… I hear you.”

 

Furia and Jenos shared in a soft hug, Jenos on the brink of crying and having tears threaten to spill over his cheeks, Furia whispering words of encouragement to the prince.

 

The water stirred, the fast and heavy movement of the ocean only meant one thing. The aura and atmosphere of heavy hatred, Jenos could feel it. It was almost uneasy, but still held an air of strength. A large figure appearing in the mouth of the cave, golden trident in hand and held high above their body.

 

“So, this is where you two went, I was almost happy for you son, when I found out you were in love, but then I remembered, all of those things that you’ve done to disobey my orders.” Joslyn position himself directly in the light of the cave, casting a large shadow over everything inside.

 

Furia stared Joslyn down with an iron glare, determined to protect Jenos this time around. Too many times has she let her nervousness get the better of her, but not today.

 

“How did you find Jenos and I? In no circumstance would you have known where we were.”

 

“A little fishy told me that he was helping you move something quite suspicious into this cave.”

 

Furia’s eyes widened in shock, she had been tricked by somebody she thought she could trust, even after they accepted to help her.

 

“I have had it up to here with your behaviour Jenos! Your reckless actions have caused both me and the rest of the castle so much stress and I will not tolerate it any longer, you know full well you shouldn’t be visiting the surface!” Joslyn pointed hid trident directly as Jenos, emphasising his anger that had been boiling up within him to the point of no return, which unfortunately was now.

 

“You know nothing of what it’s like on the land, therefore you should not hinder my pursuits to visit it!” Jenos took his place in front of Furia, crossing his arms and meeting his father’s heavy stare.

 

“You know what happened to your mother, I will not have it happen to the only family I have left!” While Joslyn wanted Jenos to follow his orders, he needed to express how he truly felt about the matter.

 

“If you truly wanted me to be happy then you wouldn’t stop me!” Jenos was furious, understanding that if his father truly loved him then he would not stop Jenos from doing what he wanted.

 

“You should know better! You are a prince and by that same fact you should be a proper role model, not someone who encourages doing something so dangerous!” Joslyn started to inch closer to his son, closing the gap between the two.

 

“It matters not what I do now! Until I become king, you should let me live out the last days of freedom I have left!”

 

“I know that you saved someone last night, what made you think that his life was of any bit important?! Heaven knows what he could’ve done to you!” Joslyn only wants to protect his son, the only family he has left will not be lost to the same fate as his late wife.

 

“Father! You don't understand! I love him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooooooh boi. We got that drama on our hands. Familial bonds are breaking left and right.
> 
> Until next time my dudes! Toodles.


	6. The Gravel and Rubble Turn into Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true power of the Mermaid King is unleashed, and on the most unlikely of targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me, again. Welcome to your favourite fishy drama fest. We made it to 10,000 words bois! I'm proud of me and all you guys who continue to read and support this fic!
> 
> Have fun dealing with Jenos' depression

Joslyn stopped, almost dumbfounded. His mind was muddled with shame, disgust, hate yet confusion. Joslyn thought he could be happy for his son, thought that his son had truly found an outlet of being happy. If anyone found out about his son’s frivolous pursuits, he would almost be seen as a disgrace, both as a king and as a father. Almost as if he failed to raise a proper child.

 

“So, that’s how it is then.” Joslyn was angry, but now, he need not yell to convey how he felt towards Jenos. Joslyn held his trident high above his head, the soft gold turning to a pulsating aura, to anyone unlucky enough to fall victim to his wrath, would suffer the consequences of his gold trident.

 

“Father, don’t!” Jenos shot himself forward to push his father down as a means of stopping him, but it was already too late. A swipe of gold towards one of Jenos’ shelves, a large puff of sand, gravel and rusted bronze came flying out in an outward explosion. Not being able to do anything, Jenos only watched as a large chunk of his prized collection was blown out from it’s position, bits and pieces of his trinkets spread across the cave in all nooks and crannies.

 

“Your highness! This is cruel!” Furia dived forwards towards Joslyn, a weak attempt to stop him. A flash of gold came flying towards Furia’s fragile body, Jenos only diving just in time to move her out of the way, only for his father’s attacks to reach another shelf in the cave. Pieces of canvas paintings and the metal of wind-up music boxes flying out and crumbling beneath the impact.

 

Jenos stopped, willing to give up. He could do nothing against the power that Joslyn held in the palm of his hand. He could bare no strength in comparison to his father’s trident, decimating everything it touched and killing anything that were unlucky enough to face it’s true power. Furia watched his fins slow to a stop, a look of shock crept across her face, it wasn’t like Jenos to give up so easily, even in a situation where he couldn’t hold his own. Tilting his head to the side to directly meet Joslyn’s intense stare, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, anger very clear on his face.

 

Joslyn took his chance to lay a few more strike on Jenos’ treasure trove, Furia also did naught to object, they two of them both knew it would end bad for either of them if they got in the way of such a dangerous attack. Joslyn almost felt guilty for kicking someone while they were down, even as the two of them gave up, he still persisted to break his own child’s livelihood. Only listening to the sounds of crumbling stone and the silent sounds of what could be slight whimpering.

 

Joslyn locked his eyes to the statue, holding his trident directly towards it. Jenos was startled by his movement, shooting straight into action to sit directly in front of it. Stretching his arms out as a means of protecting it.

 

“Father, you wouldn’t” Jenos’ tone was shaking, breaking at every work and threatening to have a cry rip straight out from his throat.

 

“Jenos, if you stand in the way, it will be your own fault to be caught in this blast.”

 

Jenos turned his head down to the side, bracing himself for heavy impact. Not expecting his own father to fire directly at his own son. Then, the strong glow of gold filled the tight space of the cave, Jenos pushed his head up, looking directly at his fathers trident, overflowing with energy and light. Furia threw herself forwards, pushing Jenos directly out of the way of the blast, shielding the two of them from the golden energy.

 

A loud explosion followed by the flying shards of stone, large rocks flying in random directions almost hitting Furia in the back of her head. Jenos perked up at the sound, watching only as a cloud of gravel and rubble fell to show a pile of smashed stone. Jenos hid his face in his hands, Joslyn turned to leave the cave.

 

“I hope that this will give you some time to think about your actions.” Joslyn’s tone sounded cold and distant, even to his own son that he swore to protect. Even though he had to hurt Jenos to get his way. He left the two young merpeople alone in the cave, Jenos going to grab at the remains on his precious statue, only to drape his body over the rock that the statue used to stand on.

 

“Jenos… I wish I could help you, but, now that it’s all over I just-“

 

“Go.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said to go! And that is and order!” Jenos’ harsh voice startled Furia, she twisted to the mouth of the cave and the light made her appear as only a silhouette, she turned back to face Jenos, then turned to leave.

 

Jenos held his face in his hands, his voice only a slight whimper, stinging tears floating off of his face. Jenos truly felt alone, alone in a world that he couldn’t escape, fully bound to a world that he didn’t want to be a part of anymore. But, he truly was not alone, for he was being watched, watched by another.

 

~

 

_“Him, he would truly be a good addition to my collection. I will help you my child.”_

_~_

 

The emptiness of the cave was empty no more, Jenos felt it. Shadows started to weave around the cave, making ribbon-like patterns along the walls. They danced their routine of darkness and quiet, delicate yet dangerous. The silence was soon filled by an eerie, echoing voice.

 

“ _I have seen the woes and sorrow of your heart, let me help you”_ The voice came from one of the shadows, Jenos could not pinpoint which one, but it was there. Jenos looked around at all the weaving and winding shadows along the broken and chipped walls of the cave. It was almost a cold feeling, a feeling of uneasiness and uncertainty.

 

“Who are you, and why have you come to find me?”

 

“ _My name is Seris, I am an oracle of the deep sea. I’ve seen the sorrow that has plagued your heart and can offer you salvation from all of your troubles.”_

“You… want to help me? How do you do it?” Jenos was willing to take any kind of divine help he could get in his situation, no matter who or where at came from.

 

“ _Follow me, and I will show you”_

The shadow started to take form from the wall, a large fish with shadows wisping off of it’s body, turning to the exit of the cave and gesturing for Jenos to follow with a movement of it’s fin. Pushing off of the rock he was busy moping on, he made way out of the cave, nobody saw his exit, nobody but one.

 

Furia had positioned herself on the top of the cave, silently waiting for Jenos to leave so she could follow and keep him safe. But she didn’t expect to see him following another, following what looked like a fish that crawled out of the 8th circle of hell. She quietly jetted off of the rock, staying in cover from prying eyes, to keep a watchful gaze on the prince.

 

She followed, even into the darkest depths of the ocean. She saw many things, many new kinds of fish she never knew existed and many new corals and rocks which glittered the seafloor. What looked like a sunken ship hidden in a crevice in a ravine was where she had to stop. She had to evaluate what she was actually doing. Was she going to enter what looked like a very dangerous place? Furia was a cautious person, but today she had to let her curiosity and will to protect the prince get the better of her.

 

~

 

_“I can sense your presence young one, please come in”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some of that deep dark sea oracle in the next chapter? You are not. You are not ready.
> 
> So you better get ready.
> 
> Toodles


	7. 'Well, Will You Do It?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seris, the great oracle of the ocean, makes her deal seem all the better. The deal becomes all the more sweeter to Jenos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy I'm back. Hope you all missed me.
> 
> Then again, who wouldn't. So have a new chapter of your favourite Jenos x Buck fishy drama fest. We're finally getting to the spicy bit.

The darkness swallowed Jenos’ being whole, light only barely visible in the mouth of the cave. Dark room dimly lit by the electric charge of hanging gems and crystals, an eerie feeling in a cramped space. The fish led Jenos even through the danger, strange kinds of seaweed reached to grab at his tailfin, almost swearing he could hear faint screams and cries for help.

 

“ _To hold the pleasure of welcoming a royal in my humble abode, I never expected would happen to the likes of me.”_ A kind of sickly sweetness echoed off the voice, Jenos was pushed further into the cave by strange ethereal shadows, urging him to go further into the unknown. Watching at the end of cave was met with the swirling and movement of shadows, curling into what looked like a collection on tentacles.

 

Pushing out of the indent in the end of the cave, Jenos was met with long black tentacles, torn fabric that covered their chest and held a hood over their head, black bandages were wrapped around their eyes. Edging forward towards Jenos, even though he wasn’t sure if he could be seen through those bandages.

 

“ _In case you have forgotten, my name is Seris, I have seen through your soul and found you innermost desire.”_ So, this was Seris? A creepy octopus that covered their eyes with bandages apparently. Jenos was suspicious, claiming to be able to see his innermost desires?

 

“You have seen my innermost desire? If you claim to be able to do so, then what is it?” Jenos crossed his arms, glaring daggers into the strange woman, not knowing if she could even see him.

 

“ _Your innermost desire…”_ Seris pulled up what seemed to be a kind of orb up from what looked like cauldron. Pulling it up to her face, it started to glow a bright hue of white. “ _Your innermost desire is to walk among the humans, to leave this cruel world you are forced to reside in, to walk in a world that holds the one you love,”_

Jenos shot back a small amount, shocked to know that this strange woman could see into his heart and soul. The ability to see what he truly wanted and where he wanted to go.

 

“ _If you are wondering why I had my shadows bring you here, it is because I have an offer to make you,”_

_“_ An offer? Of what sort?”

 

“ _I can use my powers to transform you into a human.”_

There it was, the magic words. Seris was offering her power in a proposition of turning Jenos into a human. Interest elevated, he inched closer to Seris, wanting to hear more of what she had to say. Unaware to the entrance of a third being, Furia silently pushing herself through the water just to eavesdrop on their conversation, still willing to protect Jenos.

 

”You… That is something you can do?” Jenos’ eyes lit up like the stars he treasured so much. The idea of leaving the cruel ocean to be with the one he loves the most, that and Furia… Wait… Furia.

 

” _Even though the two of us have just met, do not underestimate what I can do, if you are willing to learn more, then I will tell you.”_

_“_ Yes… I want to know more.”

 

“ _If you so desire, I can turn you into a human, that is it, however, it wouldn’t come without a price.”_

The more Furia picked up on the conversation, the more stressed and nervous she became, the words ‘turn you into a human’ aren’t the ones she wants to hear after the things that both her and Jenos have had to endure over the past few days and especially after hearing some of the things that the prince says himself. Going further into the cave started to darken her vision and the voices got louder, but there was almost a force, almost an otherworldly feeling that was pulling her back out of the cave.

 

“I am curious, but say if I was to take this deal, what would be the requirements, and you were talking about a price of some sorts…”

 

“ _There are no requirements, but, there are some guidelines if you would like to hear them.”_

_“_ Guidelines?”

 

_"Yes, guidelines. I know that you want to walk among the humans and have a chance at being with someone you treasure dearly, do not think that I don't know what you truly want."_

 

"What are the 'guidelines'?"

 

“ _I can turn you into a human for three days, only three and no more. Before the sun sets on the third day, you have to make the prince fall in love with you.”_ Jenos watched intently, leaning forward, closer to what looked like a large crystal ball. “ _That runs by the rule that he must kiss you, however, it cannot be just any kiss, it must be a kiss of true love.”._ Colours of red and pink exploded out of the crystal, making shapes of colour all over the cave walls. “ _If you succeed in doing that, you will remain human forever, but, if you don’t, your entire being belongs to me.”_

 

Those words almost caused Furia to shoot out of her hiding place. Jenos stared at Seris with a concerned look, also considering that his loved one will probably recognise him to make it easier on him.

 

“ _But, first we must discuss the way in which I will receive payment. I will not give you something for nothing.”_

_“_ But I don’t-“

 

“ _I am not asking for much, it is something that does not have monetary value, but it is something that I want.”_

_“_ Yes..?”

 

“ _I want your voice, in exchange for the deal, you give me your voice.”_

_“_ You want my voice? But how am I supposed-“

 

“ _Do you really even need it? You have such a pretty face and actions speak louder than words after all.”_

Jenos had to stop and think. Was this really what he wanted? Presented with the real opportunity to leave the ocean and start a new on land, like he claimed to really want. Furia watched from her safe spot, waiting for the conversation to continue and weighing up when to step in.

 

“ _Well, will you do it?”_

Furia watched and listened closely.

 

“If it means that I get to leave this life and ocean behind, I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh dammmnnnn how about that. Rip Furia's feelies. 
> 
> Until next time my dudes.


	8. Stand On What Seemed So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furia's protectiveness is kicked into overdrive, only wanting what is best for the prince that she serves. But Jenos has other plans, and he cares not what anybody else thinks, friend or family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's meeeeeeeeee. I bet you all missed me? I'm joking.
> 
> But here we go! Another chapter so let's get this rolling!
> 
> Also, I have a little something special planned for you guys in the next couple days that might be enough to quench the thirst of the people. I'll give you a little hint, when it comes out you should probably only read it under the covers in the darkness so nobody can see you.

"If it means that I get to leave this life and ocean behind, I'll do it"

 

Furia leapt out from her hiding place in the cave, pushing herself forward to try and grab onto Jenos' hand. Thrashing her fins in a drastic measure as to get as much distance as possible, even with the strange force still pulling her backwards. Jenos turned, Furia's attempt to take him and retreat out of the cave were being met with her own struggle against the strange other-worldly forces the strange oracle possessed.

 

 " _If you truly want this then you must sign this contract for me, just in case you try to pull anything sneaky or back out of our deal"_ Seris waved her hands and a scroll of broken shadows appeared before them, a quill of what looked like bones was presented before Jenos.

 

"Jenos!  _Your Highness!_ Don't listen to her, she's just-" The shadows warped across the walls to grab at Furia, to restrain her voice and fin, keeping her from changing Jenos' mind about the situation, he did naught to help her, being more invested in what Seris had to offer him than what Furia tried to take away from him. Jenos knew all she was trying to do was help him, to steer him in the right direction, keep him on track and keep his emotions in check. She had done so much for him, yet today, she could not give him what he wanted. 

 

Jenos reached forward, grabbing the quill between his slender fingers. Scanning over the contract for a mere few seconds before eyeing the line where he was meant to sign his name. The closer he moved the quill to the line, the louder Furia's whimpers and muffled cries became. The prince turned his head to the side, feeling Seris' strong watch on him, took in a large breath and quickly signed his name before he could change his mind. Furia's cries and whimpers seemed to get louder in his own head, calling at him to stop, but it was already too late.

 

Signed,  _Jenos_.

 

" _You need not listen to her pitiful crying, I will need you to play close attention for a little while, I would hate for our spell to go awry."_  Seris' words were coated with a sickly sweetness, almost feigning her care towards the young prince. You couldn't see Seris' eyes, but the way that her face pointed directly at Furia made her freeze in fear, shaken by the cold and staleness of the oracle, still struggling against the wraps of the shadows as a means of trying to gain Jenos' attention to maybe get him to snap out of the strange state he was in. Furia had never seen Jenos so distant from her, so cold and distasteful, even after all the things she does for him. Jenos had hinted at wanting to leave the ocean for the past few days, Furia had always tried to be there for him and pick up on his sadness, but she never thought that Jenos' strong feelings would get this far out of hand.

 

Seris opened up the cauldron beneath her crystal ball, moving it away with a flick of her wrist. Shadows and light twisted up from the bowl in curls and wisps of darkness. Jenos only leaned over it to watch Seris' strange ritual of spell casting. Tentacles pushing herself around the cave and grabbing at strange bottles and trinkets, even some small creatures that Jenos didn't recognise. All thrown into the cauldron with no regard to them or the people watching. Glass flying in all directions and smoke rising from the base of the cauldron, sparks and small explosions following them up.

 

“ _Hold on for me a moment, I must prepare the spell properly if I want this to go perfectly. I’ve botched a spell related to this and it resulted in the death of the taker.”_

Jenos had to stop and process what he just heard, that someone died during of the oracle’s spells?

 

" _Don't worry, I will make sure to procure this spell properly, I would hate for anything bad to happen to someone as important as you"_

 

Seris waved her hands above the cauldron, shadows spiraling upwards into what looked like a tornado. They moved to circle around Seris' arms, she whispered words silently to herself and Jenos watched as the scene transcended into something much more intense than he anticipated. As well as Furia watching on the sidelines, her body still violently shaking from fear, mind still trying to process the scene going on in front of her. She didn't think that Jenos would stay and watch the madness unfolding right in front of his own eyes, almost as if he was okay with letting the oracle carry our her insane ritual.

 

Seris reached to grab a single small shell, her body being pushed around by the swirling green currents. Their strength almost being too much even for Seris to handle. The currents power almost becoming too much to handle, even threatening to break the bonds that held Furia back. Seris' next words were almost a scream, the sound of the swirling water, the crackle of the cauldron was much louder than anticipated. She sat proudly above the cauldron and held her arms out in front of her, swirls taking form around her body with an unnatural green hue.

 

" _I need you to sing for me! As loud as your lungs will let you!"_

 

Jenos was still taken back, it only just hit him now that all of this was really happening. He had wished so much for this chance but now that it was presented right to him, it was scary. This was really his chance to trade his tail for a pair of legs and walk among the world of the humans, maybe for just three days or maybe forever. And forever is a long time, a long time that he would never see his friends or family again, that he would have a strange disappearance from the kingdom and nobody except Furia would know where he went and everyone would just be confused forever until someone inevitably said something. But, his time for dwelling on the past was over, Jenos' wish of being a part of the human world would finally come true.

 

Jenos took in one big breath, ready to belt his lungs out. 

 

_The arms of the ocean,_

_Hold you dear to it’s heart,_

_It’s what makes us all one,_

_Even in a world seeming so far away,_

 

Seris let the power overwhelm the cauldron, the twisting and turning of surrounding magic charged the water with the feeling of arcane.

_Let the strength of the waves carry you,_

_Back to where you began,_

_May the song of the deep,_

_Bring you back to me,_

 

Seris held the shell up high, letting the power of Jenos' voice fill the small of the cave.

_I wait to see the day_

 

_Where you spread your wings and fly away~_

 

The cauldron charged, Seris smiled, letting it's power fly out. " _Yes! That's it!"_ The strings of green came towards Jenos, grabbing at his throat. He felt the unusual sensation tugging at his voice, breaking apart into pieces until the sound was no more, until his voice no longer filled the room and until the song died out to the sound of the rushing water. Seris grabbed forward for it, letting the shell absorb the curls of crisp gold. The green hue that enveloped Seris' body leapt forward, grabbing Jenos in it's stringing grasp, consuming his body in the glow of green.

 

" _Our deal is now finished, so this must be where we part ways, until we meet again. Go, and stand on what seemed so far away to you."_ Seris almost sounded sinister, like she was happy with this deal and that she wanted nothing more than to chase him right out of her strange shipwreck cave.

 

Jenos felt it, almost instantly. The stinging of his fin, almost as if it was being torn apart, he wanted to scream but no matter how hard he tried to no sound came out. Heavy breaths that nobody could hear. Then inside him started burning, lungs starting to flare and cry out for air. The surrounding water providing only added pressure to his already burning lungs. Eyes stinging from the salty ocean water, clouded vision had him darting around in a panic. The shadows that restrained Furia fell to the floor and disappeared back into the darkness of the walls.

 

" _You might want to take him to the surface, would hate for him to drown."_

 

Furia secured her arms around Jenos' chest and shot for the exit, her tail thrashing against the water making a rush for the surface. Jenos buried his face into the crook of Furia's neck, the pain was almost unbearable at this point, lungs almost collapsing from the lack of oxygen and eyes stinging from the water. Pulling his almost limp body with her across the ocean.

 

A sandy bank surrounded by rocks came into Furia's vision and she made a mad dash to haul Jenos into the safety of the rocks where they wouldn't be spotted by any prying eyes. When they reached a spot where Jenos could safely sit above the water, Furia got to breathe a sigh of relief and collapsed over a rock. After all she had just seen and experienced first-hand, she wasn't sure how to process all of the things she was feeling at once. Jenos took in his first breath, letting the air fill his lungs and satisfy his body's need for oxygen.

 

Lifting up a single one of his new feet, his eyes lit up like a beautiful night sky. Twirling his toes back and forth, he silently mused to himself in happiness. Jenos spotted Furia draping herself over a rock and breathing quite deeply. He opened his mouth to call her name but no sound came out, there was truly nothing when he tried to speak out to her. Lifting up a single hand to feel his throat, still not understanding how his voice was truly gone.

 

Furia heard his movements and looked up to meet his soft look, face bright from observing his new legs. New legs that worked and were on his body, proof that he was truly human. Furia slammed her hands into the shallow water, her face a mixture of confusion and pure rage.

 

"You- And she- Are you actually kidding me?!"

 

Furia looked directly at Jenos, waiting for him to respond. Only trying to mime to Furia that he couldn't speak to her.

 

"Alright, alright, fine, you don't have a voice. But what am I supposed to tell the King?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We innit, we innit. The main act of the story can now commence! Updates might be a bit slower from here on out because I've got a lot of school things to finish as the term is coming to a close, so if the next chapter isn't out in the next few days like usual, do not fret! I'm probably just slow.


	9. First Steps Into Someone Else's Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenos takes his first steps, but even a few stumbles can lead to you stumbling into someone's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, Buck is actually back for this chapter, you'd wonder if I wrote him out on accident. Our two lovebirds are finally interacting properly for the first time, even though it's a bit of one-sided interaction since Jenos can't speak anymore F. Also, apologies that this chapter took a little bit longer than my chapters usually do, even though it's only by a few days.
> 
> But it's okay! They'll get to have some time together, finally.

Rage burned in the soft honey of Furia's eyes, her expression one of pure anger. Glaring daggers straight into the cool blue of Jenos' eyes, leaving him almost speechless. In all the time he's known her, she had never, not even once, been this angry at someone or something. She values forgiveness and trust, but considering the situation they were in, it only made sense that the personal attendant to the prince that just traded away his voice for a pair of legs would be extremely mad at his rash decision. Not even considering how Furia, his own father or the entire kingdom would respond to it. 

 

"I still can't believe this! Legs! Fully human legs! This is an absolute catastrophe, what am I supposed to tell the king!? 'Oh sorry your highness but your son traded his voice away so he could go flit around on land for a few days and face the possibility of losing his entire being to a strange oracle at the bottom of the sea!'" Furia pushed her body upwards against the rocks as to push her glare even closer to Jenos as to emphasise her current mood.

 

"I guess you're not much of a talker right now, because  _someone_ traded their voice away." Furia said in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest but still giving Jenos harsh side-eye. He avoided her extremely rude gaze, leaning forward to palm at his new feet. Feeling how soft and squishy they were and playing with each toe between his fingers. Furia would tell him to stop, but she enjoyed watching his eyes light up the way they did, filled with almost a childish wonder. And she hadn't seen Jenos smile the way he did since his mother was last around before her death, so she wouldn't take it away from him, not like she had the power to.

 

"Well, what's your plan, going to sit and wait for your Prince Charming to come and save you? Or are you going to get it through your head that this is a terrible idea, we can go back to the oracle, we can get your voice and your tail back, we can go home! Go back to the kingdom with all the normal fish and just be-" Furia paused, the soft swelling around Jenos' eyes, partnered with the puppy-like expression made her rethink her words. Understanding that the prince didn't make the decision to be human, even just for a little while, because he felt like it. He made the decision because it's what he wanted, he wanted to be free from the things that kept him chained to the kingdom.

 

"-Just be miserable for the rest of your life... Fine, do what you like I guess." Furia resigned herself to Jenos' wishes, letting the prince have his way this time. One of the things she hates in the world is seeing Jenos look so sad. The prince pulled Furia into as much of a bear hug as he could manage with how weak his body was. 

 

The waves washed around them and the two sat in silence trying to think of what to do, Furia resentfully accepted the idea of not getting help or telling someone else and Jenos only being around to listen. Stopping every few seconds to look at the very human  _merman_ prince, rocking his feet back and forth which would distract Furia out of her thoughts, also very curious in the limbs. They were much smaller than the average merman's tail yet they still held up all of their weight when from what she had seen on the boat before it burst into flames.

 

"Hold on, I have an idea, wait here for me." Furia dove behind the wall of short rocks, taking at least a minute to find what she was looking for. Jenos sat in his own company and stared silently at the water crashing against his feet, reminding him of the world that was now so far beneath him, even if it was the world he rules over. The one that when he was in the water always seemed to be so close behind him, but now that he sat above it, it seemed to far away. The way that he couldn't see through the water, just solid shades of blue truly made Jenos think about the drastic step he had taken.

 

Furia made her way around the corner of rocks back into the indent in the sand to where she had left Jenos, pulling something heavy through the water behind her. Strange item having her hands being dragged behind her and almost getting tangled in her tail.

 

"I extremely upsets me that your private parts aren't in a slit for some reason, and I remember seeing what looked like the strange sheet that was on the boat, so for the sake of my own eyes and sanity, I'm covering it. Stand up." Furia pulled Jenos down by a leg deeper into the water so she could reach higher with the heavy sail, looping it once around his shoulder and letting itself drape over his chest and thighs before tying again around his waist. Feeling heavy on his body from the water.

 

"That should be fine, but we don't have a plan of action from what to do here on out." Furia sat quietly again, realising that she's pretty much talking to herself because Jenos couldn't respond. Toying with the folds of the sail that was pulled over his body, getting startled out of his thoughts by the faint sound of footsteps on sand. They were heavy steps and Furia was scared almost half to death, debating whether or not to stay with the prince or escape to her own safety and she wasn't about to just abandon the person she was supposed to be protecting. 

 

The footsteps gradually got louder and Furia started to get more panicked, looking up to Jenos for any kind of sign.

 

"Well? What should we do?" Furia's eyes flicked from the water, to the edge of the rocks that connected to the beach back to the prince. Jenos giving a kind of hand movement, gesturing for Furia to leave, even though she was reluctant to go. Slowly slipping back into the water to hide herself and waiting from afar as to keep a close eye on the young prince, who was just as scared as she was.

 

~

 

Buck let the morning breeze lighten his mood, luckily not burned in the boat fire and somehow not drowned. His family and servants in the castle started making prayers to the skies and believing that there was a god truly out there and showering him with love and affection at the time he was found the following morning after news had hit the castle that he had gone missing overnight and nobody had found him, with the king and queen starting to believe that their son was lost to the unforgiving waves of the deep. Somehow the overnight tragedy hadn't hit the town which Buck was grateful of, he would hate for a panic to be started. He was told that his parents hadn't slept and Koga along with a few others went back out to sea to try and find him.

 

But he was alive and he was grateful for that, life can be full of great things sometimes and over the course of the past few days, Buck had really started to believe in miracles. His strange meetings with the beautiful stranger who seems to like running away into the sea and has a voice of gold.

 

"Oh, my precious rescuer, what would a guy like me have 'ta do to see you again?" Buck mused to himself, letting his voice carry along the ocean waves to where nobody heard but he hoped one would hear his cries for their return.

 

Jenos heard the words float across the beach, carried along the breeze and almost in a melancholy tone, recognising the voice in a quickened heartbeat. Only just realising that he might just be talking about him and letting redness creep across his face, but he heard the footsteps get louder on the sand until it was ringing in his ears. He slowly stepped out from the crevice of rocks and he almost swore he heard Furia gasp from in the water. Leaning against the rock to see it was the person he thought it was, who was looking out over the ocean from the edge of the shore.

 

Buck heard the movement of sand and turned his head instinctively towards the sound and his eyes locked with what seemed to be a familiar face, the familiar cascading blue strands around this person's shoulders. He couldn't believe his eyes, almost like his call to meet his stranger again was heard by some higher power and they answered him. Buck was almost frozen, but still managed to find the strength to quickly step forward towards the stranger.

 

"You- It's you- I mean, what... Where did ya' come from? Did- did you hear me callin' for you?" Buck's voice was frantic, almost scaring Jenos with his sporadic movements and gestures. Grabbing his shoulders and scanning up and down his body as to make sure he was really here and standing in front of him. Jenos swore he could almost see small pinpricks of tears welling at the corners of the man's eyes.

 

"You were the one... Weren't you? You- You were the one that- No you couldn't- I mean, thanks? It might have been you... God- what am I saying? Of course it was you, I wouldn't know a single other person what  _that_ kinda hair. Damn- Sorry about that, my head still kinda hurts but, how did you get here? Did- did you hear when I called? I mean, I guess was probably pretty loud, but you might be lost and I feel the urge to help you, so..."

 

Jenos was almost shocked, the man's awkward first interaction with him left him almost speechless. Had this man been searching for him? He seemed so socially awkward and if Jenos had the vocal capacity to laugh, then he would've. Taking a few moments to actually process what had come out of the man's mouth, Jenos had to also think for a second, ' _Huh, I can't talk back'_. Trying to do some hand movements to signal him not being able to talk in awkward motions around his mouth and throat.

 

"Are you- okay? Are we playing charades now?...

 

Are you singing? I'm not getting it,

 

Or are you shouting? Making crosses with your arms? X marks the spot? Can I at least get a hint?

 

No? Throat? Sore throat? Do you have a sore throat? Do you need some tea for your throat?

 

Come on, you aren't making it easy. Speaking? Are you talking?

 

No talking? You can't talk? Like you lost your voice?"

 

Jenos started rapidly nodding his head in approval, what seemed to be an eternity later of some awkward hand movements, with the man finally understanding. Letting out a sigh of relief and relaxing his sore arms.

 

"Oh, you can't talk? That kinda sucks, but that just makes you all the more mysterious! By the way, in case you don't know me, my name is Buck. But if you're one of those people who like formal stuff, it's Prince Buck of The Realm, Son of King Bertholdt and Queen Brittania. But... you don't have to use it if you don't want to, but, I can give you a hand if you need it, you can stay in the castle with us until we actually find out what to do with you, or who your family is, or really anything about you."

 

Buck offered a hand to Jenos, pulling his body closer to his own to keep the smaller body upright. Being quite wet was an indicator to Buck that he had come straight out of the ocean, along with the familiar salty smell of it's water. The person he chose to believe was his rescuer, I mean, he didn't really think anyone else out there would have hair like his, couldn't talk, had what looked like a sail wrapped around his body and was a lot smaller than Buck thought he would be. Leading Jenos along the beach side to the nearest entrance into the castle, letting his mind wander to the times he had seen his mystery man. The memories were blurry but he was almost certain that this was him, but the one thing that puzzled him was that one of his memories had him singing. If he doesn't have a voice, then how did he sing?

 

It didn't matter, and Buck let Jenos lean against him for support while Furia anxiously watched from her safe hiding spot in the water.

 

"Okay, okay, well I guess he's gone now, great.  _Now_ what am I supposed to tell the king?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the first day shall continue in the next chapter, also, I was thinking in my head whether or not I actually wanted Furia to sing 'Kiss the Girl' and in my head it was funny asf. But I'm sure Furia is having a fun time losing the person she is meant to be protecting, he just kinda left Furia hanging by herself, amen.
> 
> Until next time my dudes.


	10. It Doesn't Matter What They Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenos and Buck spend some time together, trying to learn more about each other. While Furia has a bit of a panic attack because she just lost the Prince of the Mermaid Kingdom to a place where she couldn't reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, we're back for another chapter in which our lovebirds can't properly communicate because one of them can't talk and the other is 5 on the inside. I lied, the first day wont be over in this chapter, we'll save it for the next chapter.

Furia jetted through the water, slipstream bubbling up from behind her. Nearby fish eyeing her frantic movements and almost even becoming concerned with how nervous she looked. Toying with her blond braid, a keepsake from her late sister Abby. Thinking up every excuse she could think of as to why she didn't know where Jenos was or why he wouldn't be back tonight or tomorrow night. She could almost hear the king's trident charging up getting ready to obliterate her entire body.

 

Other merpeople started to come into view, only letting Furia know that she was most likely swimming towards her inevitable demise. The king would probably spot her swimming in the castle, ask her about Jenos' current location and then Furia would fail to execute a proper excuse and then get blasted and cooked into sushi. Maybe then she would get to see her sister again, it was a long time ago since she had seen Abby.

 

Furia weaved her way into the back door for all staff in the castle, every nerve in her body crying out to swim away into the safety that was outside the castle. The king was probably waiting right outside her room for her, trident ready and usual scowl on his face. With half of Joslyn's face being covered by a mask, which was a family heirloom, always made him look angry. Whenever you looked at the king, he was always in a permanent state of judgement and hatred, which after what Jenos has done, the man has every right to be angry.

 

The water was almost closing in on Furia's body, the pressure was agonising and the anticipation was killing her.

 

Rounding a corner to the main hall of the castle, it's openness making Furia seem so small. Photos of the royal families lined every wall, from across the years. The family photo of the current rulers took the main position on the wall, a time when Queen Jacklyn was still alive. A time when interacting with humans wasn't frowned upon and believe to be a good thing. However, when she died, King Joslyn forbid anyone to go above the surface to avoid the dangers of the humans. Jenos looked so young in the picture, just a tiny fish in comparison to who he is today. Jenos enjoyed visiting the surface with his mother, and sometimes Furia would even tag along, but when they weren't allowed to go anymore, Furia understood and respected that decision, but for Jenos, it was first push over the edge.

 

To think that slowly, the current royal family was slowly breaking away and getting smaller. The mere thought that Jenos could just disappear, what if he succeeded and stayed human forever? That he could just disappear without a trace and nobody except herself would know where he went. Surely, he would send a kind of message to let them know?

 

"Furia, having fun looking at our royal photos?" The hard hitting voice of King Joslyn startled Furia out of her deep thoughts, even though there was no malice in his words. But this was it, Furia's death. Goodbye cruel world, she would see Abby again in the afterlife.

 

"I was just seeing how young Jenos looked back then," Furia let the words calmly slip from her mouth, not a trace of worry echoed off her voice at all. Maybe she shouldn't have doubted herself, after all those years of lying for Jenos' sake must have been good for something.

 

"He has his mother's eyes, I miss her dearly. I wish he understood how dangerous it was on land, I only want the best for him but the one thing he wants I can't give to him. I wish that I could teach him that, but he doesn't seem to understand." Joslyn's voice almost sounded melancholy, laced with sadness and sorrow. Almost as if he held with him regrets, after all, he is the one who punishes his son for pursuing what he wants.

 

"Speaking of my son, do you happen to know where he's gone off too? I don't like how much he goes off without telling anyone." There it was, the question Furia didn't want to hear much less answer. Okay, so what excuse was she going to use out of the ones she concocted?

 

"He's been gone all morning, I suspect he left very early. If I see him, I'll let you know." Smooth, Furia, smooth. Laying down the lies like she was laying down on a bed after trying to deal with a day of Jenos spouting out philosophical crap about the land and his dreams like a fountain would spout out water. Maybe all those years of lying for Jenos had paid off for the moment she had to lie about whether or not he was in the ocean or not and actually had a tail or not. It was intense work.

 

"Are you sure? After all these years you think I would sniff out a lie or two, if he's visiting above the surface then I need you to tell me now before I find out for myself, then it will definitely be worse" Joslyn's tone felt like dropping an iron weight onto someones back. Furia was shaking slightly, nervously playing with her braid again. Almost a dead giveaway of a lie, she had told many in her life but never one this big and life changing. 'No your highness, he isn't above the water and he definitely still has his voice and a tail.'

 

"You look really nervous, you are usually good at lying, what happened? Like I said, if you tell me now, it wont be as bad when I find him next. Over the years you've gotten better at lying for the boy, but I have gotten better at seeing right through them."

 

"Well- He- He is currently above the water. But, I do plead for you to leave him alone this time! He always comes back and I'll even make sure of it! He's never gotten hurt or gone missing before, I'm almost certain he will be safe!"

 

"If you are completely certain, I will leave this in your hands. But if anything is to happen to him, or he goes missing, you are the first fish I will be consulting."

 

"No worries, I'll make sure he comes back soon"

 

What's better than making up a huge lie to cover up a really bad decision? Getting it caught in another lie.

 

~

 

Buck firmly held onto Jenos when keeping him upright, legs obviously tiring from all the walking. They closed in on the doors that connected the castle to the beach, leaving a soft knock had a servant come and open it up from inside for the two of them. Very audibly gasping at the sight of the extra person with Buck, but asked no questions and let the two of them pass. Keeping a strange side-eye on the stranger.

 

"Hey, can you run the bath for out strange visitor, I'm pretty sure they washed up from the ocean or something" Buck said in a caring tone, his voice echoed of affection. Maybe from a family that taught him those qualities and values unlike a father that doesn't let you do what you want. The servant made a quick bow and a quiet 'Yes, Your Highness', leaving to go and do as she was ordered.

 

"You'll get to wash off the smell of ocean, then your hair will be nice and fluffy, I wouldn't know what that's like though, but it doesn't bother me." Buck let out a soft chuckle at his own words and if Jenos could laugh too then he would've. Letting the taller man practically carry him to a room he didn't know. What was a bath, and was there a problem with smelling like the ocean? If there was a problem with smelling like the ocean then Jenos might just have to reconsider his decision. Then again, as a human, the strange sensation of being wet didn't feel as good as it did when he was a merman, now being wet just felt... sticky and itchy. Being a wet human sucked.

 

~  
  


Maybe being a wet human in a large bath of hot water wasn't that bad, if anything it felt great against his skin. Jenos let the bubbles envelop his whole body, the flowery smell was very therapeutic and relaxed his entire body and he let the soapy water warm his cold skin and wash away the feeling of ocean water. Being ocean wet, not great, being bath wet though, amazing. Running his hair through the soap until it felt like silk between his fingers, feeling like heaven in a tub.

 

"So this is the companion of the prince? Where did he come from exactly?" A young maid said out loud to her partner across the room, folding laundry from her spot across from the fountain that filled the bath.

 

"Prince said that he was pretty sure he washed up from the ocean, most likely a shipwreck. I don't doubt it, considering what he was wearing." The other woman spoke, Jenos didn't understand a lot about girls and why they obsessed over other peoples business so much, and they were acting like he wasn't right there, in the middle of the damn room.

 

"Guess so, apparently he can't talk either. Mute, poor thing. Apparently he's the one that he kept going on about." Thing? Jenos decided he already hated these people, even though they were probably just doing the normal activity of engaging in idle gossip. He was the biggest news of the castle though, the prince bringing back a stranger from the beach and not even being able to know his name. The harem didn't take very kindly to the news, when the girls found out the prince brought back a stranger who was apparently the person that Buck had been gushing over for the past few days, they almost flipped out.

 

"You mean the one he said that saved him from drowning? He said it was some kind of fish and I didn't believe it and guess what, he's shown up and he's not a fish so..."

 

"The prince always had a screw loose, he's a bit of a goofball but that's why we love him, I just don't believe how someone this... small, carried his Highness all the way from the middle of the ocean to land. It just doesn't make sense."

 

But Jenos didn't care and he was pretty sure Buck didn't care either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so the real last part of the first day should be in the next chapter, get baited out.
> 
> Until next time my dudes.


	11. The Sun Will Set On The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenos and Buck have some more time together, as the first day comes to a close. Furia accidentally spills a small detail to the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer and I have no clue why, guess i was just having some off time. Even I can get bored of the fishy drama sometimes.

It had been hours, and King Joslyn was getting impatient. The light had started to dim in the water, a symbol of the night coming onto the lands. Furia had promised that she would have Jenos back at a reasonable hour and yet neither she nor his son were anywhere to be found. Joslyn propelled himself towards the nearest servant, his superimposing tone catching them off guard.

 

"Go find Furia for me and send her straight to the throne room," Joslyn gave his strict commands to the young servant and she gave a slight bow.

 

"Right away Your Highness," Swimming off in another direction, to which he assumed was where the servant or someone else had last seen Furia. Because she had a promise to fulfill, and no matter how much he had trusted Jenos under the watch of Furia for years, at this point in time he couldn't afford to have the young prince go missing. With his disappearances becoming annoyingly more regular than they were before, and throwing off anything Joslyn tried to plan.

 

Retreating into the throne room where he could sit and relax, he kept a watchful eye on the door where Furia would soon enter. Waiting silently in his own company, thinking about the possible things she would most likely say in a situation like this, because the king knew all too well that she also prepared her speeches before talking to someone of his power.

 

Seeing brown hair and a soft orange fin float into the room, Joslyn straightened his posture. Showing off his superiority to the smaller mermaid, even though she had a pretty good idea of why she had been summoned to the throne room. Hands concealed behind her back and nervously twiddling her fingers to relieve the stress that she felt, waiting for the king to speak up and start what might  _actually_ be the end of Furia.

 

"So, you promised me that my son would be back in a reasonable time and yet he is nowhere to be seen. I hope you do understand how important the upcoming weeks will be for him and the rest of the kingdom." Joslyn slid out of his throne, slowly moving closer to the girl. She was strong, but still just a mere servant in comparison to the king and wouldn't withstand his provoking if he got too close, too fast.

 

"Furia, I understand he's never gotten hurt before, but we're in an important time here" Joslyn still held a superior position over the younger mermaid, his size almost double that of Furia's.

 

"I know... But he just needs some time off! I'm sure it'll be okay!"

 

"Furia! What is there that I haven't given him! I don't force him to make public appearances anymore, I don't make him do singing lessons anymore, he skips many of his normal classes and I tolerate the behavior and sass that I receive from him! For all that I have done, I would think that he would do something for me in return! For all I give him, what do I get from him? He follows no orders and what do I get?"

 

"Yes... He- I-" Furia tried to rack her brain for an excuse of some kind, trying to think of something, anything, to keep her from the wrath of the great King Joslyn and to maybe defend Jenos at the same time.

 

"Sarah! That was a direct question and I expect a direct answer! You know that in the next few weeks, we will be having proper arrangements with the nobles up north, and a week from now, we will be meeting with them! You know how important these times will be and yet you let him go off on his own pointless adventures! You know that the betrothal is out of your hands, you cannot change what I've set in stone! I will not see our line perish here." Joslyn pushed right up against Furia, his incredible height and muscles almost made Furia shoot back in fear, but she held her ground, she didn't try to intimidate him, but she would still maintain her composure. Even though she has never been provoked like this before, and the use of her proper name almost pushed her over the edge.

 

"No answer, huh? Sarah, you put Jenos' needs before your own. But, sometimes you must think, what will this be for the future of the merpeople? The future of our kingdom? As much as neither of you want it, Jenos must marry one of the noble women to continue the family line." Joslyn's tone was still as strong as iron and as sharp as a sword, cutting deep through Furia's heart to the point where she would rather die than see Jenos so sad.

 

"Your Highness! That's why he swam away! He won't be coming back for a while!" Furia yelled out in a fit of rage, flame lit by her push for Jenos' happiness and fueled by Joslyn's provoking. But, Furia realised all too late what had accidentally slipped from her throat.

 

"He- What?!"

 

~

 

Jenos had to get some help with putting the new clothes on, having trouble pulling it over himself and he had no clue what buttons were and his slender fingers struggled around them for a few minutes. The clothes were silken against his smooth skin and he ran a single hand through the blue strands of his hair. Feeling fluffier than he thought it would, running it between his hands and letting himself indudge in how soft it was. Still fascinated by how being dry could feel so nice.

 

"Why did ya' have a bit of trouble puttin' those on? When was the last time you wore buttons? Wait- crap- I didn't mean to ask... That's right, you can't- Just try to forget that? Sorry, I hope that didn't offend ya' or somethin'..." Buck tried to awkwardly say, letting embarrassment overtake his features and trying to hide his face in his hands. Jenos waved it off with a single hand and a silent laugh, a small smile creeping onto his face at the anxiety of the prince.

 

"You can forget I said that... I say a lotta' stupid stuff sometimes, but I guess I should just tell ya' that you're gonna get to have dinner with us. Ya' don't know how many people would kill to do that? Ya' got real lucky this time around, then again I'm pretty sure you looked like you were almost drowned. I don't know what that feels like... But I would expect it sucked a lot." Buck still tripped over his words, babbling out any words his mind could concoct on the spot. Jenos could only nod and smile in response, still silently laughing at the prince's flurry of embarrassment and fluster.

 

Buck started walking off in another direction and Jenos took that as his signal to follow, admiring all of the decorations and the large halls. Picture frames lining the walls and vases filled with colourful flowers, how they even rivaled his own palace back home. How the palace of the merfolk was filled was jewels and was beautiful and shiny, but the castle of the people had minimal jewels but the lines and intricacies of the walls were just as refined. With halls just as big and a layout just as confusing.

 

Jenos ducked in and out of hallways, following the other man to a place he didn't even know where he was going. Men and women alike running around in the halls, some were carrying clothes, others were carrying their cleaning tools. None of them seemed rushed, but maybe pressured in the presence of the man who would rule over them some day. Giving small glances over to the two men on their ways past.

 

Stopping at a large set of double doors, a young woman in the uniform all servants wore. She stood by the doors and gave a silent bow, pushing the doors open with a single hand and Buck practically pulled Jenos inside. Two people waiting patiently at the table, both very visibly eyeing Jenos up. Silently acknowledging him and making quick judgement just based on his appearance and stature.

 

"So, this is the one you kept going on and on about. To be honest I expected more." Britannia looked up from her seat, and spoke in an almost mocking tone. As if she was feigning interest, surprised by the appearance of the person who supposedly saved her son from drowning.

 

"Hey- Ya' can't just say that in front of 'im! I'll have ya' know that he can't talk so it's not too fair to be insultin' him when he can't talk back!" Buck almost yelled out, taking a position in front of Jenos. Quite offended on his behalf, even when a couple of days ago, his family and the entire castle had great interest in the stranger for the sole fact that he managed to bring the prince all the way out from the middle of the ocean to the shore without getting lost or having troubles in the water.

 

"He can't talk? That's quite a shame, even though you said that this person had a nice singing voice. I was quite interested in what seemed to have enraptured someone like you. But, I must thank you for saving my son, he never was the best at swimming." Bertholdt's voice cut through the tension with some kinder words, acknowledging that this man had probably done what nobody else could have, and for that he was grateful.

 

"Well, at least one of the two people sittin' at that table has some kind of interest in the person that saved me from drownin'" Buck started walking towards the table, gesturing for Jenos to follow and pulling out both of their chairs at the table. Sitting down at the large table and letting his eyes drift to the strange arrangement of silver. An assortment of colours on the plate, they had Jenos truly confused. It didn't look like any kind of food he's eaten, and the cutlery was something the merman prince had never seen before.

 

He picked up the fork and observed it right in front of his eyes, tracing the pointed ends with his free hand. Almost entranced with the smooth sheen of light that reflected off of the silverware, putting it down to grab at another piece of cutlery. The spoon was next for observation, twirling it in his fingers and holding it up to the light from the windows. Drawing circles in the dip of the spoons head, letting his finger run up and down the ridge of metal. He's seen and felt his fair share of trinkets in the ocean, but it was a fully different experience with dry fingers against dry metal. 

 

Jenos got startled out of his daze by some stifled laughter, the three other people sitting at the table either were looking at him with confused eyes or were trying to cover up their laughter at the merman prince's antics. Realising they were staring right at him, he let confusion overtake his features. Not understanding why they looked at him so strangely.

 

"Y-you havin' fun lookin' at tho-ose?" Buck was covering his mouth with the back of one of his hands, trying his hardest to cover up his laughter at the sight of Jenos being entranced by the silverware on the table.

 

~

 

Jenos swore he could've died from embarrassment, even though he didn't have to sit at a table with the strange people he was fairly sure didn't like him. Because for the remainder of the time they all sat at the table together, he was almost certain that the two monarchs were exchanging some rude remarks and comments about himself.

 

The darkness had crept over the horizon and showered the world in the glow of the moon for another night. The room that Jenos had been taken to had a view that overlooked the ocean, the water reflecting the stars and leaving pinpricks of white scattered throughout it's waves. He gazed longingly out the window, his eyes darting in between all of the beautiful arrangements the night always put on show.

 

Taking a few minutes to strip down and pull an oversized nightshirt over his head, turning the face the full size mirror. The soft shade of blue fabric that fit snug around his body matched the puffed out blue of his own hair, which was still fluffy from the bath and he toyed around with it in his hands for a moment, watching it cascade between his fingers.

 

And so the sun had set on the first day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it does, meaning the second day will start in the next chapter. You'll get to see more of Furia, who is still dying a little bit inside.


	12. I'll Take You On A Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck manages to ditch his escort like a bad role model so he can get the chance to take his new visitor into the town. And Furia discovers a little something that might help bring her closer to finding out where in the world Jenos is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... It's been about a month. Oops I guess, but we're finally back! The next chapter hopefully won't take as long and lets pray that I actually stick by that.
> 
> Anyways, I'm sure you all have been waiting for your dose of 'gay fish does gay things with probably other gay man while other fish has a panic attack'. 
> 
> Also not beta'd btw because i have better things to do with my life like the work that I should be doing rn.

Furia sat in waiting of the edge of the sandy shore, eyes running up and down every crevice and rock. Looking out for any signs of movement, keeping checks on everything she saw. Her fin pulled up against some rocks that were scratching uncomfortably against her scales, creating unwanted sensations and leaving scratches on her otherwise pristine orange tail.

 

Outside heat causing her head to start pounding about as hard as her heart, stress and anxiety having full hold on her thoughts. All on top of her proper duties as the royal attendant to the prince that just so happened to go missing, which didn’t stay a secret for very long before Furia finally cracked under the pressure and spilled the secret straight to the king. But she held onto what she could, which might just be the part about him not actually being in the ocean.

 

Furia felt slightly guilty for not telling that part, with the royal guard and the king going on journeys for the prince that were destined to be fruitless. She would keep her own eye on what she could on land, considering that she might have to take her own journey somewhere in hopes of finding Jenos in a world she couldn’t reach.

 

Slipping back into the embrace of the ocean, letting the water run over her skin and scales. Turning in different directions for no reason other than to feel the waves of soothing water rush over the scratches from the rocks. Pushing herself off to follow the edges of the beach under the water.

 

It was all the same stretch of beach, but her eyes were drawn to a strange river inlet that followed further into land. With the promise of getting closer inland, possibly meaning closer to where Jenos might be hiding, she left into the small river. It’s winding length seeming to never end, but the width was more than enough for her to fit.

 

~

 

Jenos woke to the sight of the morning sun, light streaming in through the window of the room he was sleeping in. Watching closely at the streaks of sun painted long lines through the slightly parted curtains. Spotting some clothes hung over a chair in the corner of the room, he slipped out from under the sheets to stretch.

 

Standing and walking over to the large mirror, blue hair in tangles and knots and small black shadows underneath his eyes. Jenos never really had the problem of his hair being tangled and him having to loosen it himself when he had the ocean or servants that would do it for him. But he’s not a prince here, nor is he in the ocean, so the prospect of untangling his hair was now in his own hands.

 

Vaguely remembering the satisfying feeling of running his fingers through his hair just to feel it’s silkiness, he ran his fingers through the strands of blue and hissed in pain whenever his nails met a knot. Sucking air through his teeth every time he had to try and undo a tangle in his hair without pulling the pieces out, which was out of the question considering Jenos prided himself in how long he grew his hair out.

 

It reminded him of his mother, how she would braid her own hair and when Jenos was younger, he was enamoured with the way she wrapped the silken blue around itself and it didn’t get tangled. And when she taught Jenos how to do it, he never stopped going back to her to try it out again, sometimes even bringing shells to fold into her hair. He swore he would grow his hair out long enough to braid, and he never stopped growing it.

 

After enough suffering and almost a little bit of tears, Jenos was happy with the state of his hair even if it wasn’t completely straightened out again. Slightly struggling with unbuttoning his nightshirt and letting it slip off of his shoulders and falling to the floor. Reaching over to the clothes on the chair that looked similar to the ones he wore yesterday. Pulling them onto his body with minimal success and almost tipping sideways and falling over.

 

A few minutes went by and he had managed to pull the clothes on properly and after a once over in the mirror, he deemed himself ready to leave. Opening the large doors and seeing the looks of the passing by servants. Hearing their small uttered ‘good mornings’ even if they didn’t even know him, responding with small bows and sometimes even opening his mouth to respond but then closing it upon the realisation that no words would come out.

 

Navigating the hallways of the castle, peeking down corridors and seeing out of the corner of his vision the strange looks from passing by maids and butlers. Too weirded out to go up to Jenos and ask if he needed any help getting around the castle without needing to use a compass and a map.

 

Eventually his strange wandering brought him back to the dining hall, where a servant ran up to him and greeted him. Obviously had been waiting for him and she pushed the doors to the dining hall open and he saw the royal families eyes once again turn to him. Slowly walking towards the large banquet table.

 

“There you are, I was beginning to think you got lost” Queen Britannia declared, finishing the words with a light laugh. Jenos vaguely heard Buck mutter something about ‘how he probably really got lost’, but the king and queen paid it no mind. Pulling his chair out and sitting down next to the young prince and he smiled at his presence. Buck leaned over and whispered something that would be inaudible to the other royals.

 

“They’re talkin’ ‘bout me probably, wouldn’t surprise me if it was ‘bout those girls I’m ‘sposed to be meetin’” Naturally, Jenos would scold the man for talking with his mouth full, but there was something about his childish manner that was endearing to the other. The way that he showed no care in the world for what his parents had planned for him, even as an only child.

 

“Doesn’ matter though, I got some other stuff planned for us to do today, I was thinkin’ you might wanna see the town and meet some of the people.” Buck softly swallowed and gave the other man a full smile and Jenos responded with a single soft nod, containing his excitement to learn and see new things that came from the surface.

 

“That’s good, I’m ‘sposed to be meetin’ with some potential brides or somethin’, but I can just ditch because I’d rather hang ‘round you to be real.” The two continued to eat breakfast in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, with Buck slightly teaching Jenos how to hold the damn fork and that he should probably eat it and not silently stare at it like a wide-eyed child.

 

Buck silently excused himself from the table and Jenos was quick to follow. The king yelling out a small reminder that his escort to his harem would leave soon. The man it was directed to wasn’t even listening and as soon as they were out of sight of the royal’s he grabbed onto Jenos’ wrist and dragged him in a direction he was unaware of. Pulling him quickly along through corridors.

 

“We gotta get out before anyone notices, I was able to get one of the servants to sneak us a carriage, so he should be waitin’ where I asked.” Buck kept pulling the other along, reaching a set of smaller doors led to the outside, Jenos was almost awestruck with the man’s efforts to get him out of the palace, but he still remained stoic, yet to truly be amazed about the human world.

 

The salty breeze was sweeping over the lands and there was another man waiting for them, dressed in a tight fitting suit. He opened the doors to the carriage and Buck gestured for Jenos to get in. Once the two were both seated, there was a strange movement, and clicking noises. Slightly startled, Jenos reflexively grabbed onto Buck’s arm.

 

“They wont hurt ‘cha, the guy in control knows what he’s doin’,” Buck’s soothing voice calmed the smaller man, softly patting him on the back of the head and running calloused fingers along the long strands of blue. Usually Jenos would object, but he felt calm, soothed and still excited.

 

Tilting his head to the side, he saw the world flying by. Pristine gardens turned to built up bricks and soon enough there were people in sight. Some gave very long stares and others stopped to bow at the passing carriage. Being able to tell of it’s royal connection just from the design on the doors and the pure white horses.

 

Pulling into a discreet spot, the door opened from the side and the two climbed out of the carriage door. Buck once again put his hand around Jenos’ wrist and started leading him out into the opening, saying something about ‘meeting back in that spot when they were ready to go’.

 

Buck seemed to not care about people recognising him, because none dared to follow him when he had a companion in tow. Some slightly jealous at how close the two seemed to be and how Buck held tight onto Jenos’ wrist. The man flushing slightly at the contact, but letting himself be dragged along behind the prince.

 

They had a long day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Furia finding that small river is a set up for her to meet up with Jenos and Buck laters.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take half a dynasty.
> 
> Until next time my dudes.


	13. New Sights and Smells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenos and Buck spend more time together on their day out, with Jenos getting to experience and see a plethora of new things that this world has to offer him. And Buck is starting to question what the heck is going on with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w0ah, I'm back, crawled straight out of hell but now I'm back. I came back just to deliver you guys this chapter then I will retract back into my hole of hell, so don't expect the next chapter to be out any time soon because I keep saying that 'the next one will come out faster' and it never does so...
> 
> Whatever, you are here for your favourite fishy drama fest.

The smell of ocean air blended in with the scents coming from the town, stores and buildings showing a display of different colours and arrangements. The aromas of sweetness and savory were thick in the air and Jenos found himself entranced with all the things he could see and hear. No care for what other people thought of him, they weren’t important to him after al so he held no worry.

 

Buck had to hold back a small laugh of the actions of the other, putting a hand over his mouth to cover the smile that was definitely on his face. His eyes lost in a daze of watching his mysterious man be so entranced with the world around him, about how he had managed to never in his life see the villages and towns and be so interested in them when they were commonplace in everyone’s life.

 

“Could ya’ be any more mysterious… Can’t talk, could barely walk when I met ya’ and seem so interested in stuff that is literally everywhere,” Buck muttered quietly to himself, not wanting anyone to hear. This strange person that he met by chance one night – at least he thinks so considering he is almost certain it was a fish – that ended up saving him another night that ended up on the beach outside their castle one morning, had ended up stealing his heart when every other pretty girl couldn’t. It all just seemed too strange to Buck. That his stranger, who he doesn’t even know the name of, just so happened to wash up on the shore after the two times they saw each other.

 

Buck’s heart started slightly pounding, hearing his own heartbeat through his ears and the blood rushing right to his cheeks. It was in that moment that Buck realised of what he felt towards his mystery man. If this man was really the one that saved him like he thought it was, (which is still up for debate because Buck is known in the castle for being an aloof daydreamer so not many people believed him) then he had the thought of ‘what does this person think of me if they managed to save me from drowning when I didn’t even know where they came from since they weren’t even on the boat’.

 

“I-I guess this means you’re pretty pumped to see the town? We should start moving ahead now if we wanna see everythin’” Buck stepped out in front of Jenos, gesturing for him to follow. The two stepping into the dispersed crowd of people, catching the eyes of people going about their daily routines who stopped to recognise the presence of a royal family member. However, none dared to walk close to him just out of fear that there might be some kind of spy watching and waiting for anyone to get too close.

 

Many watched his companion closely, eyeing him from head to toe, almost as a way of judging his appearance or taking notes on what the prince showed interest in. Jenos felt their eyes practically burning holes through him, turning his head slightly to the ground in an attempt to block out the feeling of pressure that was forced upon him by others, kind of like the feeling he would get when he would have to be by himself in the throne room with his dad.

 

Buck grabbed Jenos’ wrist and pulled him slightly closer to his own body, trying to give him a sense of security. Seeing the gazes of bystanders avert their eyes elsewhere at the sign of the protectiveness that usually wasn’t seen in the prince. Yet what Jenos felt wasn’t any kind of malice in the man’s actions, he felt safety and kindness, the hand on his wrist held a strong grip yet it was warm and showed a kind of sweetness that only Jenos could feel.

 

The onlookers started to disperse out into the other people, away from the strange display of protectiveness and Buck let go of Jenos’ wrist, earning a strange look from the shorter man. Jenos wasn’t used to displays of kindness as he spent most of his time alone and the only thing close to it he got was when his mother was still alive and she would sing to him or when Furia was there to comfort him.

 

“I- I just thought that it was kinda rude how they were all checkin’ you out, n-not like that though! Kinda like they were judgin’ you… Y’know?” Buck stuttered his words out in a nervous frenzy, which were edged out by the strange look he received from Jenos, trying to make a half-hearted excuse as to justify his impulsive action.

 

“Damn, sorry, guess you don’t know… Keep forgettin’ you can’t talk, because I keep thinkin’ about the singin’. I don’t remember a lot ‘bout what happened, but you look pretty similar to those blurry memories. Somethin’ ‘bout that smooth baritone that sang to me, just for me.” Buck became lost in his own daze, letting his mind wander elsewhere, face starting to tint a soft shade of pink. Jenos’ cheeks started to heat up, even if the man beside him was unsure about the identity of this person and whether or not it was different to the man standing beside him. But Jenos was glad that he knew the difference, he decided he was the only one who needed to know right now.

 

“I should probably stop goin’ on ‘bout it, we need to get a move on.” Buck walked off in another direction and Jenos followed closely behind, taking in the smells and sights that rushed past his features in their hurried walking, trusting that the prince knew where he was walking, Jenos let him lead the way.

 

Entranced in the sights and smells of his surroundings, the prince pulled Jenos into one of the small buildings in the town centre. The powerful smell on the inside was one that the merman had never smelled before, but it was not unlikeable. The scent was sweet and soft, yet powerful and savoury and Jenos had no clue what to make of it, yet he desired to smell more. Pointing his nose in the air and taking in deep breaths of the sugary scent.

 

Buck noticed his curiosity, pulling the other man a bit further forward so that he was able to see the strange array of colours that were displayed on the shelves, covered in a thin sheet of glass. Walking up the glass and tilting his head to the side to see Jenos looking intently at each iced and decorated pastry. There was something strangely stoic about the man, how he seemed so interested and curious yet it was hidden by a mask of detachment, Buck didn’t ever properly know how the other was feeling and it was really unnerving to him as he always aimed to please anyone and everyone, but Jenos seemed to be a bump in that road. There were times when he seemed happy and times where he seemed sad yet it was always a washed out feeling that looked like he tried to force it away behind indifference and nonchalance, a perfect poker face Buck’s father would most likely say.

 

Jenos looked intently at the strange objects displayed behind the glass, not understanding their purpose or why they were even sitting behind the glass. Some of them were topped with brightly coloured icing or frosting, pulled around in small swirls with glittering shapes adorning the top and some were crisp and golden, breaking apart at the cracks and topped with icing sugar.

 

“Do ya’ see anythin’ that ya’ like?” Buck slightly leaned down and asked the question softly near Jenos’ ear, watching as the latter turned to meet his gaze and look back down at the display cases. Pressing a delicate finger to the edge of the glass, pointing at what looked like chocolate cake that was finely decorated with smooth blue and teal swirls, small stars pressed into the edges. Jenos wasn’t at all sure what it actually was or what it’s purpose was, but the small dots of yellow on top of the blue shades reminded him of a late night sky.

 

Jenos watched as the prince turned to a man behind the counter, he phased out for a moment so he didn’t quite catch on to the conversation, but he saw some hand movements and he turned away for a moment only to turn back and see Buck carrying what looked like a small white box, as the man turned and started walking away, Jenos followed quickly behind.

 

Pulling out a chair from a wooden table and sitting down, Buck gestured for Jenos to sit at the other end, opening the white box he put on the table. Handing the other man a spoon, who took it and eyed it very carefully.

 

“It ain’t metal like last nights one, a lotta’ people use plastic instead.” Buck poked him spoon into the pastry before him only to look up and see Jenos observing the strange cake from all angles and tapping at it’s edges with the spoon, as if he expected it to start suddenly moving. Eyes lit up light a street lamp at night, Buck had to stifle a laugh at the other man which caught the attention of him, looking up with a strange expression.

 

“Ya’ can’t tell me that cha’ don’t know what cake is?” Buck was trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing at the antics of the strange man, over the past day all he had done was surprise the prince. Just when Buck thought he had the man figured out, there would be something else to pop up that would surprise him, never failing to make him laugh. Jenos was looking at Buck expectantly, seeming almost incredibly serious, so incredibly serious that he had no idea what a cake was.

 

“You’re ‘sposed to eat it, y’know? Put the spoon in the thing, then put it in your mouth.” Buck was starting to question what this man actually did know, whether or not he had actually seen 90% of the things that the world had to offer or if he had just been living under a rock his entire life. Buck had given up on trying to explain what he was meant to do, so he took his own spoon and scooped up a piece of the cake and held in front of Jenos’ face.

 

“Open up, it won’t posion ya’, I promise” Jenos followed along with his words and opened his mouth up to let the spoon glide into his mouth, closing it down around the plastic spoon and feeling the sponginess of the cake melt inside the warmth of his mouth. Buck pulled the spoon out from in between the other man’s mouth and saw how his eyes sparkled with a strange kind of happiness that seemed otherworldly for him.

 

“Told ya’ it would be fine,” Buck’s gaze flickered back and forth to the eyes of the other man back to literally anything else in the room, there was something about those eyes that seemed ethereal and entrancing. The deep blue shades mixed together perfectly to give off a beautiful hue. Trying his hardest to avoid staring right at the other just to get a good look at his eyes. He stood up and pushed his chair back, stretching out a hand to pull Jenos up behind him. Leading him out of the doors.

 

“I have a bit of a plan on what we’re doin’ next, it’s a bit of a walk to get there but I really wanted to show you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w0w I wonder where they're going. Also Furia is coming back for the next chapter so get excited for that.
> 
> Until next time my dudes.


	14. Sparkling Night and Hanging Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night has started to peak over the horizon and Buck is more than eager to show off a special something to Jenos, hoping that he would be able to take their relationship a step further, even when one party can't even tell them their name.
> 
> Furia goes snooping around to try and find her way and she finds more than she thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back with another chapter of some gay fishy drama fest and we are nearing the end of day 2! Furia is coming back for this chapter to do some stuff and whatnot because she if scared that she will get fired and have her bucci ass kicked to the curb because she lost Jenos and can't find him.
> 
> Also in my head, I decided that Buck is essentially a really cheesy romantic just because that seems like the type of person he is.

The moon had started to slowly rise in the sky, it's ethereal glow beginning to beam down on the realm that it watched over. Wiping the world in a soft darkness only illuminated by it's beams. Buck and Jenos walked along a trail that led deep into the forests on the edge of the town, moonlight slowly breaking through the branches and leaves of the trees that hung over the pathway.

 

Jenos would stop every few moments to look up at the sky, it seemed so different on land and he wasn't sure why. He had a much better view of all of the glittering stars from the ground, but it wasn't the same as watching the glow of the night sky be reflected off of the water's soft waves. Yet it was still beautiful nonetheless, and all the better enjoyed with something he opted to spend his time with.

 

Jenos was still puzzling over this strange man, Buck he was pretty sure his name was, a prince he called himself and it seemed to prove true. He had initially thought that the man was just some incredibly attractive and fun goofball, he adored that part of him but there had looked to be something else hidden behind those eyes. A kind of soft, melancholy sadness, as if he was still searching for more.

 

Jenos envied him deeply, he appeared to be an only child yet he runs wild and free without a care in the world. Not once did he bring up a fear of his parents finding out about ditching his escort, he held no care for the thoughts of others and wasn't afraid to stand up for what he thought, he was ever afraid of the consequences. But it didn't feel like envy in his heart anymore, he wished for himself to have be as brave as this strange man yet whenever he was around him, he did not feel jealousy, he felt... warm. The kind of warmth that he would feel when his mother would sing him songs late at night to help him sleep, except it didn't feel comforting, it felt exhilarating.

 

The way that his heart would pound and the butterflies would come alive inside his chest. He felt like the lightweight feeling would just carry him away but he had no way of telling Buck how he felt or finding out how he felt. So those feelings would remain a mystery unless there would ever be a way to express how he felt without coming off as impulsive and pushy.

 

Jenos looked up for a moment and started to see a winding river, a sheet of fallen leaves covered the entrance and Buck gestured for the other man to go inside. What he caught sight onto was absolutely breathtaking.

 

The river was coloured in a beautiful teal hue, hanging flowers and branches almost brushing against the water and making rippled throughout the completely still water. The way the moon shone straight through the flowers and trees to beam down in the middle of the river. There was a small pier off the riverbank and a wooden canoe was tied up to a wooden post on the end.

 

"Yeah- I just... This place was pretty special to me when I was little, so uh... I kinda wanted to show ya'..." Buck turned his head to the floor to hide his flushing face, sparing small glances at the other man to see his reaction. Jenos felt touched by his actions, even when he couldn't show it, showing off a small smile as a means of showing his appreciation to the other. Buck stood and reached his hand out to grab onto Jenos', the other taking it eagerly and letting the other lead him down to the edge of the water.

 

Jenos stepped into the canoe with a single tentative foot, feeling it rock slightly and becoming slightly nervous. Buck flashed him a reassuring smile and held onto the other's shoulder, helping him maintain his balance as he went to sat down. Buck went down to sit next to him and grabbed onto the wooden oars and pushed the boat away from the pier.

 

Jenos looked up and watched the soft movements of the sky along with the moving of the boat, watching as the stars danced in smooth circles around his head. How their ethereal light shone down into his eyes, a blinding beauty that he would happily stare at for hours, drawing lines and shapes in the glittering pieces.

 

Buck stared intently at the other man, watching how his eyes flickered from star to star. A dark flush started to spread across the prince's cheeks while he was looking at the man who was too entranced in the patterns of the sky to notice the intense gaze from the other. The way that the blue haired stranger pursed his lips slightly when he was in focus, how his eyes lit up brighter than any star that shone in the sky and how his hands were forced into his lap as he craned his head forwards in a strange kind of childlike wonder.

 

~~

 

The river was still wide enough for Furia to fit and she was intent on finding her way through in hopes of getting some kind of lead on the whereabout of her missing prince. The river was much too shallow to her liking and it's salt levels were noticeably lower than the open ocean and caused her discomfort when she swam, but she still persisted in her search.

 

Sinking down as far as she could in the shallow river to hide herself, even though it was night she was still wary of anyone that could see her. Trying to find deeper water and any signs of land that went in further than a few metres into a forest, maybe a sign of a path or other humans. Any kind of sign would be fine by her.

 

There was other movement in the water, she could feel it in the abnormally shaped ripples in the water. It didn't feel like a fish or any kind of marine life, it didn't feel warm but it felt cold, it's movements feeling staggered instead of smooth and it was a dead giveaway that there was something really close to her. Popping the top of her head up out of the water for a moment to see what might be sharing the river with her.

 

Furia peered around the top of the river for a moment to try and spy on anything that rested on the top of the rivers usually slow moving water. The hanging trees covered her vision and the flowers that floated around on the water were distracting to her. The atmosphere of blue and green made her slightly dizzy as she was never used to seeing the world that way.

 

But there was something that rested on the top of the water that caught her eyes, slightly covered by a sheet of fallen flowers and leaves.

 

She wasn't too sure what it actually was but of what she could see was all that mattered to her. There were two figures that attracted her vision, and she spied one with long blue hair that rested softly along their shoulders and a strong jawline matched with soft features and blue eyes that shone with their ocean-like hue. She gasped slightly and ducked back under the water as far as she could, slowly creeping closer to the two and rising quietly in a spot where Jenos would be able to see her. 

 

Furia sat quietly out of the water for a few seconds, sitting up enough for her long, blonde braid to be seen out of the water. Locking eyes with Jenos to try and gain his attention. The man glanced down and saw the honey eyes staring straight into his own, she had a kind of knowing look and ducked back down into the water.

 

If she had any say in this, she was going to make it a night to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna get this over and done with so we can start the third day in one of the next chapters because this is taking a damn eternity. Seris is gonna be coming around for day 3, doing whatever it is she will be doing which is predictable because we all know what she will be doing, causing a ruckus and ruining people's lives.
> 
> Also I need a phat Seris and Furia moment so hold out for that too.
> 
> Toodles.


	15. Love Under A Pale Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furia is determined to make the night one to remember, she's burdened Jenos before and it determined to make up for it with one grand stunt. Jenos is more than happy to go along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! We're back with another chapter of the fishy drama fest, holy absolute shet, I cannot believe how long this chapter took to get out, burnout came and hit me hardcore. 
> 
> A lot of you might have been waiting for this moment to happen because our main couple are about to get a hell of a lot closer. Also, you can now find me on twitter! [@GravityLibrary](https://twitter.com/GravityLibrary) is where you can find me and I'll mainly use it to post updates about my ongoing fanfictions/updates on the latest chapters and other fandom related shenanigans. So if you wanna keep up to date with my fan things then you should check it out!
> 
> Now that we have that out of the way, let's go!

Furia ducked back under the water, letting the water rush back over her skin. Weaving in an out of the plants that dotted the riverbank, stopping by at certain edges of the waterside. Kicking up waves and wind in her wake as she pulled together what she could with nobody seeing her. Hoping that the changes she was causing above the water were keeping the attention away from her.

 

Wind started to kick up in a strange way, almost rhythmic and brushing at all the trees that surrounded the lake. Creating a kind of soft song within the branches and leaves of the greenery, it was calming, soothing and it created a new kind of mood between the two resting in the boat. The kind of mood that Furia had all intentions to create, she just wasn't too sure how, so trying anything she could was her plan.

 

The whimsical sound filled the air around the river, new music started to join the mix of the symphony that was starting to be kicked up. Sounds of the woodwind came in from the wind brushing against holes in the flowers and leaves, the beats of percussion came from the way the fish hit against the riverbank and the strings came from webs, which the vibrations in each string had the dew vibrating and singing our their song in movement. Fireflies illuminated the edges of the trees with their ethereal glow, bringing out the soft and even romantic atmosphere.

 

"Tha' river's never been like this b'fore, we musta' gotten lucky with the day we wanted to go," Buck had never seen the river in such a beautiful state, it never seemed so lively, only ever seeming quiet and peaceful. The music and lights made the two feel comfortable and calm in each other's presence, but it wasn't just that, there was something else. Flushed cheeks, hearts beating in sync with each other and it all seemed so right, as if it was meant to be. Buck continued to move the boat along the rover, listening as the tune kept following.

 

Furia helped pull them along to a spot she had scouted out ahead, using her body weight to create a small current in the water. She felt as if she should be stressed, but it was very serene, not feeling any kind of pressure. Almost as if it was one of thsoe days where she would prefer her tomorrow self to deal with all the consequences. Peeking out of the water for a moment just to check that everything was going smoothly.

 

"Just came to me, I shoulda asked if ya' could write, maybe then I coulda' at least known you're name... Kinda weird, y'know? Here we are, and I still got no clue what ya' name is," Buck trailed off his sentence with a small laugh, continuing to awkwardly play off his active want to know the name of the person that made his heart pound up and down in his chest. Not hearing the water that kicked up beside him as a third party reached in to intervene, keeping their voice almost to a whisper, yet still loud enough for the two to be able to hear.

 

" _Goodness, are you that dense -_ Jenos, his name is Jenos." Furia flew in beside the boat for a few moments, instantly ducking back under to avoid sight and only creating a few ripples in the water. Her voice being instantly recognisable to Jenos and he pretended as if he didn't hear her very familiar tone.

 

"W-what? Jenos, huh? Is that ya' name?" Buck sounded hopeful, trusting in the strange voice that just appeared out of the blue and told him the supposed name of the person sitting opposite to him. Face lighting up when he get a few enthusiastic nods in response, breathing a sigh of relief at the new found knowledge.

 

"Thanks for ya' help, strange water spirit." Buck turned down to look in the water, seeing nothing but rippling water and wondering where the voice had actually come from. Feeling slightly fulfilled now that he knew something he had the strong desire to find out. The two continuing to sit in a quiet yet comforting silence, admiring the way the river was decorated and how it's light made beautiful reflections off of the water.

 

Jenos never really did think about it a lot, but he always had doubts about Furia's allegiances and whether or not she properly trusted the prince. He mused the idea that maybe she was partly in on it for the king, and that the turning point for her was when she started to get paid for doing what she had pretty much done everyday for the past few years. But it seems he might be able to finally put those suspicions to rest, knowing that he shouldn't have doubted someone he had been friends with for almost all of his life.

 

The boat was still rocking on the current of the river, Buck had let go of the oars and let the water carry them, much preferring to be lead by wherever the ripples wanted to take them. Glancing up to the stars and watching them twinkle with glittering hues of blue and white, sometimes even yellow. They shone in a way that Jenos' eyes did, deep blue and when the light reflected off of his irises it caused them to become bright like a night sky. But the sky above ended up getting blocked by the sight of branches and leaves.

 

The boat drifted through the water, being enveloped by a ring of hanging trees and flowers. Still listening as the song followed them through the water and chased the two across the river. Watching as the lights began to flicker again, circling the boat, accompanied by the river animals. It was beautiful, it was a display that was put on show for the purpose of two people and Jenos had it in his mind to think that Furia might be behind it, since he was pretty sure that humans didn't have the ability to talk to aquatic animals like the merpeople did.

 

" 'Member when I said the river had never been like this b'fore? Well, it mighta gone crazy but at the same time, I think it's more than I coulda asked for..." Buck glanced down for a moment, hiding his flushed face, yet still trying to keep his eyes fixed on his companion. Reaching out for Jenos' hand and intertwining their fingers. It was a quiet moment, yet the intimacy was incredibly close, the two looking up at each other and sharing a few moments of direct eye contact. Buck ran his spare hand across Jenos' cheek, moving slightly closer to the man.

 

Both hearts started pounding in sync, the butterflies came alive in their chests as they moved closer into one another. Heat rising quickly in their cheeks as they closed the gap between each other. The dance of light and water around them seemed to slot in with what was happening perfectly well. The space between their bodies closed in, faces becoming increasingly close together, so close that they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

 

Jenos hadn't understood what the oracle had meant when she said that he needed a kiss of true love, it puzzled him to no end but he finally knew what love felt like inside his chest. It felt like his key to a new life was so close to him, about to lock lips with the one he had been - 

 

In a few moments the boat tipped over on it's side, sending both men flying into the water. Jenos jumped straight into action and moved to hold Buck above the water, remembering when he was told about his inability to swim. Feeling slightly disappointed that the mood was ruined, but knowing he still had another day left to fulfill his end of the deal he made. The stress of what failing the deal actually entailed was slowly approaching him, but he still felt okay.

 

The walk back to the castle may have been soaked, but Jenos still entertained the moments, since Buck didn't know that tomorrow could very well be his last.

 

~

 

Seris' shadows retreated back into the cave, the oracle was satisfied knowing that she had done a bit of meddling to get her hands on what she needed.

 

" _That was uncomfortably close, I shouldn't have let my guard down, that could've ended in a loss. They're getting too close for my liking, I'll have to take matters into my own hands."_ Seris reached over to her shelves, grabbing at ingredients and throwing them into her cauldron, watching swirls of shadow start to curl in and out of the edges of her swirling pot.

 

" _Hands of dark, bring to me one cut from marble statue, of shape and face that of given DNA shows me a perfect mirror. Give to me a marionette for my play, a tool for my use and take of my sacrifice,"_ Seris chanted her words before the cauldron, watching as her perfect creation emerged from the smoke, swinging their legs over the spiked edges and flicking their blue hair out of their face. Seris brought her golden shell she had kept for safe keeping out, having run a string through the shell, she was able to lay it around her creatures neck.

 

" _My creation that was born from shadow, I will need you to do something for me, I can't have the little prince slipping away from me,"_ Seris gave her orders, her shadow creation responding with a devilish smile and eyes that flickered of deep red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for day 3!!! It's finally time to meet doppelganger Jenos for the next chapter, because Seris is tryna casually usurp the throne so she kinda needs Jenos to fuck up and come back. 
> 
> I got nothing else for these notes, so stay tuned for the next chapter which hopefully wont be for another month!
> 
> Until next time my dudes.


	16. My Song Reaches Out Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seris releases her creation onto the land, determined to get in the way as much as possible so she can claim her prize once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We backkk, doppelganger Jenos is gonna be out here stealing people's mans, using their voice and just being a general hoe because that's all he exists for because Seris doesn't wanna fail and just wants to have the prince and use him for throne usurping. Buck is about to get baited hardcore, major L.
> 
> This chapter was initially really long so I severed a piece off and am saving it for next chapter because my upload schedule for this is fucked so may as well try to make something of it.
> 
> Now that we have that out of the way, let's go!

It was the late night, moon starting to set so that the sun could rise soon and Buck was fully awake. Stood out on his balcony and getting a full view of the beach and the ocean, watching where the waves met the shore, breathing out small sighs. He almost felt unsatisfied, he had no concrete evidence that Jenos was the person who saved him, since the trademark thing he remembers about him was the voice that sang to him yet now that they've met he seems to be mute, no voice whatsoever. 

 

It made him want to believe that maybe the full package was out in the world somewhere, that maybe, he didn't even have the right person, that maybe he had gone and fallen for the entirely wrong person. Even though it seemed to appear right, it didn't feel right, there was an empty hole in Buck that could only be filled by that voice.

 

Leaning to rest his chin on his palm, watching out at the ocean while breathing some sad sighs. But he spotted something, there was someone walking on the shoreline, at this ungodly hour. Seeing an awfully familiar figure just walking on the sand, white button up and dress pants, the exact same thing he was wearing today. There was no doubt it was Jenos, but he had managed to get all the way out to the other end of the shore without Buck even noticing. Except this time he saw a golden shell framed on his collarbone, glowing a strange ethereal gold.

 

_The arms of the ocean,_

_Hold you dear to it’s heart,_

_It’s what makes us all one,_

_Even in a world seeming so far away,_

 

Wait, Buck knew this song, he knew those lyrics and knew that voice. His head instantly shot up, running to the other end of his balcony to get a closer look at the figure walking across the sand.

_Let the strength of the waves carry you,_

_Back to where you began,_

_May the song of the deep,_

_Bring you back to me,_

 

It was really what he thought it was, it was that voice and it was that song, and it looked like them too. Feeling calm knowing that the full package was out in the world somewhere, he had just been most likely tricked.

 

_I wait to see the day_

 

_Where you spread your wings and fly away_

 

Buck felt it, the way the words of the song began to flow through him, filling his head with strange energy. He felt his pulse start to throb in the back of his head, it started playing around with his consciousness and after a few moments he had the thought; This was who he had been looking for, this was who he needed. 

 

He didn't want anyone else.

 

~

 

The sun's bright streaks glowed through Jenos' window, causing him to quickly rise out of bed, not wanting to waste any moments in the day. He only had until sunset and he had to remember that, so he needed to move quick if he wanted to get his true love's kiss in time after the ruined moment of last night.

 

Throwing off his nightshirt and quickly buttoning up the clothes he laid out on his chair from the night before, having gotten better at using buttons between his fingers, he made quick work of his clothes. Walking over to the mirror and giving his hair a quick brush, doing a small once-over of how he looked and left the room to meet in the dining hall for breakfast. It got Jenos wondering, he had never acted like this before, was this what love did to people? The ways that love made us change for others, for better or worse.

 

Making his way through the halls, easily having memorised the walk to the dining hall so that he wouldn't get lost in the castle which was extremely easy to do. Ducking around and through corners, making his way to the entrance to the castle foyer which connected all halls and rooms of the castle into a single hub, he would've kept his spring in his step but he saw something that had him ducking back behind the wall to hide, losing all sense of that happy-go-lucky feeling for the more brooding tone that seemed to stick with him most of his days under water.

 

"If that is the way you want it then you will be wed at sundown, the boat will leave just before then, if there is anything else you need then tell me now," One of the castle staff was speaking to the prince, but it seemed as if the prince had lost his entire character. That goofy and fun feeling seemed to have disappeared, it seemed almost empty. Jenos would have been interested at the words 'wed at sundown', but there seemed to be a companion hanging off of Buck's arm.

 

Jenos turned around the corner again to get a better look at this person and if he had his voice then there would've been an audible gasp. This person, from the back, looked exactly like him. The same short stature, the same long blue hair, it all seemed too strange. The doppelganger turned for a moment, spotting Jenos standing in the back of the room, with tears starting to well up in his eyes. He was right, it looked exactly like him, he had seen himself in plenty of mirrors in his life but this one had grown legs and was standing with the man he believed to love. His mirror-self poked out his tongue and used a finger to drag his eyelid down in a mocking way, watching as Jenos turned his head to the floor to hide the fat tears that were starting to spill over his cheeks.

 

"I believe that should be everything, is there anything else you think we might need, Jenos?" Even Buck's tone had changed, he didn't trip over the endings of words nor did he miss out vowels in words on accident. Like he had been wiped clean, like there was simply nothing and Jenos could tell, but the way that he said his name when he wasn't even talking to him made the tears continue to run. He hated how much this man made him change, how he had become so much more emotional and that he had opened his heart only for it to get shattered.  
  


"I believe that should suffice, I'll be looking forward to it" That was it, that was Jenos' voice. No doubt about it, the deep baritone was easily identifiable. But that wasn't possible, it couldn't be, because Jenos knew that the person standing right there wasn't him. It had him turn around and start running back through the halls, he needed to clear his head, retreating down the nearest stairs to the doors that opened up to the beach. He didn't need to listen to some doppelganger of himself talk about marrying the man he had fallen in love with. He perceived himself as smart, he thought he knew better, but one man changed him so much. Those toothy grins and big bear hugs, the way he would casually pat Jenos' hair as if it was normal. It brought out a soft side to himself that he never knew he had, but he should've known from the start. Furia tried to warn him, and in typical fashion, he didn't listen, thinking he knew what was best.

 

Jenos decided to skip breakfast that day, lunch as well, deciding that watching the waves rolls by was much more interesting than anything else, or god forbid, helping prepare for this god forsaken wedding. Just sitting in meditation and silence on the beach by himself, watching the sun slowly start to move closer and closer to the horizon. The tears from earlier had long since dried, having accepted what was to become of him, nothing more than a body owned by an oracle at the bottom of the sea. Jenos changed his spot to a small fishing pier that sat out on the ocean so that he would be able to get a better look of the boat when it left, may as well go out with a nice view.

 

He watched the boat leave the docks, he could hear people cheering, he could see what looked like small explosions. At least some people would get to be happy. Which was better than nothing, he supposed, considering that he had given up his entire underwater life as a prince just to be with someone he hadn't actually fallen in love with yet.

 

And it wasn't even worth it.

 

~

 

Furia had come back out for a visit to land again, she remembered the deal fully, so as the sun started to set on the third day, she would be present to see if Jenos had failed or not. Because if he did then she needed to be there before Seris could get the jump on him first. She spotted a boat, it was colourful, it sounded cheerful and since she had seen it come from the direction of the castle, it was her first place to look if Jenos was going to be anywhere.

 

The boat moved slowly so it was easy to get up beside, stretching her arms for a moment so she could prepare. Furia reached up to the nearest piece of wood she was able to grab and using the technique that Jenos had taught her, she managed to start pulling her entire weight up the side of the boat, sitting for a moment beside some windows just to get a peek inside, feeling relieved when she saw the familiar face of Jenos, but thrown off when she realised that something seemed wrong. Disgusting posture was the first thing she noticed and the second thing she noticed was how in the mirror on the table, showed no reflection and was instead completely blank. Flickering shadows curled up around on the floor.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Seris had discovered that she could put herself into the body since she was mainly made up of shadow, making it much easier for direct control. She only had a single goal, and that was to get her hands on the merman prince, having decided that today would be the day she took the biggest step in one already large and elaborate plan. It wasn't like she hated any of the royal family, it was the just the easiest route to usurping the entire kingdom and maybe killing it's king along the way. So fairly normal stuff for Seris.

 

Furia already wanted to throw up, but she made eye contact with something that the strange doppelganger toyed around with in their hands, a smooth leathery handle paired with a long silver head that showed off a nasty point at the end. From what Jenos had shown her down in his cave before, he said they called it a knife, and if it was sharp on both sides then it was called a dagger and that humans used it to kill each other which he said was a much more common occurrence then you would think.

 

The doppelganger brandished the dagger, observing it's pointed edges and running it along the skin of their finger, seemingly checking it's sharpness. Furia had enough, jumping back into the water and making her way to shore, just to check if anyone was there. She had to do something, who knows where that dagger had been.

 

She didn't know where to go, but the shoreline was the only place she knew to check. Ducking under the water and moving so fast she made a visible slipstream in the water, not wanting to waste any time as the sun slowly moved closer and closer to the horizon, covering the world in a hue of rose and gold. Cutting through the waves at a fast pace and sliding through currents for extra boosts. Going as fast as she could to reach where the water met the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this so the rest of it will be in the next chapter. I did that so I could get a chapter out sooner for you guys.
> 
> Until next time my dudes.


	17. But My Heart Beats Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you think you know whats best, that you think you know how to make someone happy. But Furia learned the hard way that not everything works in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I profusely apologise for my unannounced hiatus on this fic, I'm going to try and get this finished so I can freely work on another fic I'm currently working on.
> 
> Next chapter should be out in -7 years.

Furia slipped through the water, bubbles rushing past her face and heart beating loud and strong against her ribcage, feeling the blood pulse through her veins. She could see the golden light be washed over the land, just by the direction that the sun's rays were caught onto the water she was able to tell the time of day. She knew how dangerously close the sun was getting to the horizon and there seemed to be little to no actual Jenos in sight.

 

She popped out of the water to rest her head above the waves, spotting a lone person resting on a pier, knees hugged up to their chest and wing blowing through long hair. Furia could instantly identify the person and sped up towards the edge of the water, she couldn't hear anything from them, but from what she saw, she understood.

 

Moving to wait right in front of pier, staring straight into blue orbs that were peaking over the top of knees. Furia knew that Jenos could see her when he met her gaze back instantly, she placed her hands on the wood and hoisted herself onto the pier to sit in front of the prince. He spoke no words, but from just looking into his eyes, she could see so many things she had never thought that Jenos was capable of.

 

His blue eyes swirled with sadness and loneliness, tears welling in the corners. He could say no words, yet it seemed that he could still tell of everything how he felt, soulful sadness and regret, yet mixed in with a kind of deep burning anger that lay in the back of his pupils and irises.

 

In that moment, Furia understood everything Jenos was feeling.

 

"I-, I wish there was something, anything I could do... But I need you to listen, we still might have time to fix this, if you're willing to go along with it. It could be a brash decision, but from what the past few days have taught me, I learned that maybe those impulses aren't always a bad thing." Furia looked up into Jenos' eyes, her own starting to swell with sadness.

 

Jenos only nodded, tears now starting to silently flow down his cheeks.

 

"I am just hoping that there might be something I can do... We've come this far and I don't- wait..." Furia tipped her head to the side, eyeing up some barrels that were tied together with a rope.

 

"Hold on for me, I think I have an idea." Furia turned, swinging her body back into the ocean, racing up to the first fish she caught sight of.

 

~

 

Ducking back up out of the water, Furia reached her claws out to start fiddling with the rope that tied some barrels together, pulling at it with her fingers and scratching her skin, feeling drops of blood start to bubble up at the tips when her skin split from the sheer force and grip strength. The rope fell loose and she reached to pull it around her waist and tie it in a secure knot, not stopping to protest about how uncomfortable it felt with it awkwardly rubbing against her scales.

 

Placing a flat hand on one of the barrels, she pushed it straight into the water, pulling at the other end of the rope to wrap around the planks of wood. She could feel the strain on her waist, the way the fibres shifted against her scales and were sure to leave marks for later. She always had care for her scales, but at the moment, she didn't have a care in the world.

 

Furia reached behind herself, grabbing onto one of Jenos' wrists, turning her body and full force throwing him into the water, chasing after him in the ocean. She pushed the barrel right to him gesturing to grab on, since his reflexive swimming techniques weren't doing him well without a tail. 

 

"I just need you to trust me on this, I haven't been the greatest to you, I know. But I just... I need you to trust what I'm doing, okay?" Furia positioned herself on the edge of the pier, wedging her tail against the wood, pulling her entire body backwards before boosting her entire body into the water will all of her force, creating waves in the water. Pushing her muscles as much as possible, even though she had underestimated how heavy it would be and how draining it would be on her body.

 

"If my plan is properly set into action then it should-" Furia was about to continue before she made eye contact with swarms of birds flying overhead, the churning of waves from the dolphins that rode the white water, even seals followed behind. Her own wavering body was starting to struggle against the extreme pushing and pulling of the current.

 

"We need to get moving and fast, make sure you hold on." Straining her body as much as possible to fight the waves, Furia pulled her body as much as she could, the rope around her waist was digging into her skin and scales, causing her stomach to sickeningly move back and forth, but she made no complaint. Jenos own fingers were coming close to bleeding from how tight he held onto the rope, trying to hold his body above the water to prevent himself from drowning with all the rushing water around him.

 

Turning around and grabbing onto the rope, Furia swung the barrel in front or her body to make contact with the boat, her already aching muscles were pulsing and burning from all the tension and pressure, but she still persevered. Reaching across her waist, pulling the rope loose and letting it fall into the ocean, using her hands to boost one of Jenos' feet up the side of the boat so he could find footing on the edge. Furia followed behind, already starting to hear strange cries coming from up on the boat's deck.

 

There was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in 69 years when the finale inevitably shows up.
> 
> Until next time when we are living on mars.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you enjoyed feel free to let me know! You'll get to meet Buck in the next chapter, so do not fret that he hasn't made a proper appearance yet. Also I picked Furia as Jenos' partner-in-crime because I wanted to do some fun stuff with Seris.
> 
> Maybe if you're lucky I'll update. >:3


End file.
